


О, где же ты, брат?

by marteens



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marteens/pseuds/marteens
Summary: Клан Тэчи спасен в ходе тайной операции по приказу своего брата Брендола Хакса, генерала Первого ордена.Сможет ли он приспособиться к военному образу жизни Первого ордена, учитывая его прошлый опыт? Как ему поможет простой лейтенант?





	1. Спасение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh Brother, what art thou?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504430) by [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia). 



> Работа относительно старая, поэтому генерала Хакса здесь зовут Брендол.
> 
> Переведено для Fandom Kombat 2018, команда fandom Hux&Ren 2018
> 
> Беты: [Lorgo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo), white_EM, Efah  
> Баннеры: [Lorgo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo),[Levitation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation)

Хакс наклонился вперед и, опираясь одной рукой на консоль, посмотрел на дисплей. Митака, остро осознавая присутствие старшего по званию, слегка заикался.  
— Вы с-сказали немедленно сообщить вам, если будет обнаружена эта подпись.  
— Да, — генерал нахмурился. — Что вы обнаружили?  


Услышав в голосе Хакса неявное, но все же одобрение, младший офицер стал немного увереннее.  
— Сигнал идет изнутри здания — одного из многих гигантских строений на поверхности. Уровень радиации аномально высокий, сэр. 

Митаке не нужно было высказывать свое мнение о том, что им стоит уйти, никак не взаимодействуя с этой планетой, разрушенной настолько, что она не могла представлять интереса для Первого ордена. Генерал Хакс уже должен был знать, что нет никакой пользы от планеты, на которой не осталось ничего, кроме мизерного количества природных ресурсов и истощенного, больного населения. Митака решился предложить:  
— Планета-тюрьма, сэр? С таким уровнем излучения…  
— Первый орден не берет пленных. Расскажите мне подробнее, откуда идет этот сигнал. 

Хакс повернулся к Фазме, которая все это время стояла рядом, внимательно слушая.  
  
— Вы вызвали специалистов, сэр?  
— Да, — кивнул Хакс. — Отряд быстрого реагирования в режиме ожидания. Городская боевая единица. 

Фазма отдала честь и покинула командный центр. 

Хакс старался не смотреть, что делает Митака. Он отвернулся, зная, что офицеры работали эффективно и без непосредственного наблюдения, а потому могли разволноваться, если бы в них вдруг засомневались во время выполнения задания. Через несколько минут Митака заговорил:  
— Сэр, я увеличил разрешение сканирования. Взгляните. 

Серое трехмерное изображение появилось над рабочей консолью Митаки, немного померцало и стабилизировалось. Одна красная точка мигнула около шестого выхода на крышу здания, рядом с внешним краем. Хакс улыбнулся.  
  
« _Как обычно,_ » — подумал Хакс, — « _он смотрит в окно._ » 

***

Тэчи взглянул через плечо и вздохнул. Он в последний раз посмотрел на пейзаж разрушений: серый и охра с башнями высоток, и в одной из таких, пронзивших небо, жил и он сам. Двести этажей, каждый независим от других. Человек позади прочистил горло.  
  
— Ма-Ма хочет своего Тэчи.  
— Что Ма-Ма хочет, — пробормотал Тэчи, оборачиваясь, — Ма-Ма получает.  
— Ха, пошли. 

Человек, даже не один из фаворитов Ма-Ма, крепко схватил Тэчи за руку, почти силой вытащил его из квартиры и потянул по темному коридору, освещенному лишь остатками солнечного света из открытой крыши атриума шестьюдесятью пятью этажами выше. Тэчи прекрасно видел. Глаза, заменившие по приказу Ма-Ма его собственные, когда он в конце концов согласился работать на её клан, давали ему улучшенные визуальные способности. Тэчи потер веки ладонью свободной руки. Бесконечный зуд иногда доводил до того, что он расчёсывал их до крови, но переносить боль было легче. 

Тэчи старался не думать о времени до Ма-Ма, когда жизнь была хоть и тяжелой, но терпимой, поэтому вариант, в котором он непойманным добрался с последнего до первого этажа, он представлял себе редко. 

Лифт Ма-Ма открылся, и Тэчи втолкнули внутрь. Еще один лакей, достаточно приближенный к Ма-Ма, чтобы иметь доступ к её апартаментам, схватил его и нажал на кнопку. Все эти рывки, а потом еще и короткая поездка оставили Тэчи чувство тошноты, к которому примешивался страх. Лифт лязгнул, останавливаясь, и двери открылись. 

Он закричал. 

***

Отряд сработал быстро: прорвался в верхний блок, стреляя со смертельной точностью в тех, кто угрожал или мешал; мирные жители разбежались с их пути. При поддержке Митаки с геосинхронной орбиты над ними штурмовики расположились у шахты лифта и перебили сопротивлявшихся выполнению их приказа. Устаревшее оружие местных не могло соперничать с бластерами и броней штурмовиков. Вскоре два шаттла состыковались с «Финализатором», миссия была выполнена без потерь для Первого ордена. Фазма похвалила своих штурмовиков после доклада о проведенной операции, а затем нашла Хакса в командном центре.  
  
— Сэр! 

Фазма подала знак, и Хакс проследовал за ней в небольшой конференц-зал.  
  
— Отчет?  
— Генерал, мы успешно восстановили личность с помощью трекера-импланта. Он находится в третьем медотсеке, пока еще не в состоянии отвечать на вопросы. Я поставила охранника у его двери с приказом пускать внутрь только меня и вас.  
— Спасибо, капитан. 

Хакс развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Фазма окликнула его прежде, чем он вышел из зала.  
  
— Генерал, есть ещё один заключённый.  
— Ещё один? — Хакс повернулся к ней. — В моих инструкциях было указание о захвате одной конкретной цели. Почему есть ещё кто-то?  
Фазма стояла на своём.  
— Сэр, вторая личность являлась лидером их примитивной социальной группы, она может быть полезна. Думаю, вы захотите допросить её после того, как увидите свою… основную цель.  


***

Штурмовик, отправившийся в дальний угол коридора, напоминал о том, что их могут подслушивать, но Хакс пока стоял в дверном проёме. Он ждал, моргая, пока глаза приспособятся к непривычному освещению. На узкой койке лежал человек, связанный по запястьям и лодыжкам, в то время как дроид заботился о незначительных повреждениях, полученных при захвате. Хакс дождался, пока дроид отойдёт, и шагнул вперед. Когда он посмотрел на лежащего, то невольно прикрыл рот рукой.  
  
— Что вам от меня нужно? Где Ма-Ма? Чёрт возьми, я техник её клана, и если ты не вернешь меня назад, она придёт за тобой и, блядь, накажет меня, если я расскажу тебе хоть что-нибудь! 

Хакс затаил дыхание. Давно знакомый голос говорил словами, от которых будто иглы впивались под кожу.  
  
— Я не шучу, Ма тебя выебет. А потом меня. Отпусти меня!  
— Брен! 

Хакс шагнул ближе и сжал руку лежащего. Тот закричал.  
  
— Кто ты, блядь, такой?!  
— Брен, — быстро ответил Хакс. — Это я, Брендол. Я обещал найти тебя.  
— Меня зовут Тэчи, — пленник извивался в своих путах. — Вот и всё. Я техник Ма-Ма. 

Хакс закрыл глаза и постарался выровнять дыхание. Он не рассчитывал на то, что воссоединение будет легким, но и не ожидал, что это будет настолько сложно.  
  
— Брен, ты Брен Хакс, а я Брендол — твой брат. Тебя отняли у нас. Брен, ты помнишь?  


Мужчина покачал головой. Он открыл покрасневшие глаза и сфокусировался на Хаксе, глубокий синий цвет радужек менялся в соответствии с окружающим освещением. Хакс ахнул.  
  
— Видишь, кто я сейчас? Оставь меня, блядь, в покое. 

Хакс сжал руку брата, пообещал вернуться и покинул медотсек. Дроид двинулся к койке и распылил бесцветный туман в глаза Тэчи. Тот моргнул, тряхнул головой и вздохнул с облегчением, перед тем как уснуть.  


***

День спустя Хакс вернулся в медотсек, и он был не один. Тэчи отпрянул при виде другого… человека? Высокая фигура в чёрном, в капюшоне, в маске, скрывающей лицо, стояла позади того, кто называл себя Брендолом Хаксом. Воспоминания потянулись к сознанию Тэчи, но он оттолкнул их. Ма скоро придет за ним, и он будет готов объяснить своё отсутствие.  
  
— Как самочувствие, Брен? Твои глаза выглядят… лучше. 

Тэчи лежал неподвижно, покрасневшие запястья и лодыжки говорили о том, что он уже понял бесполезность попыток растянуть наручники.  
  
— Пожалуйста, отпустите меня. Ма позвала меня, а вы помешали.  
— Это Ма-Ма? 

Хакс протянул свой датапад, на экране был снимок связанной женщины с кляпом во рту, её бледное лицо со шрамами и полосатым макияжем обрамляли непослушные тёмные волосы. Тэчи попытался сесть.  
  
— Где она?! — он снова пытался бороться со своими путами. — Она… она может выйти? Она ждет суда? Какой приговор она получит? Смерть? Изокуб? 

Губы Хакса сжались в прямую линию.  
  
— Она в соседней комнате и не сможет сбежать. Кто это? Как она сделала тебя своим техником? 

Тэчи замер и закрыл глаза. Медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Не могу! Не могу думать, не могу рассказать об этом. Не хочу вспоминать. 

Хакс повернулся к Рену.  
  
— Узнай, что она сделала с ним. Осторожно напомни, кто он.  
— Генерал, — голос Рена заставил Тэчи поднять взгляд и отодвинуться как можно дальше, — это не «осторожный» процесс. То, что вы просите меня сделать, причинит ему боль. Оно того стоит? 

Хакс кивнул и отвернулся. Рен сделал шаг ближе и вытянул руку, почти касаясь лица Тэчи.  
  
— Постарайся не двигаться. 

Хакс слышал, как его брат скулил и кричал, страх и боль смешались в его надломившемся голосе. Внезапно Рен ахнул, и звук, выходящий из динамика маски, был стоном. Магистр схватил Хакса за запястье и силой потащил из медотсека. Сопротивляться было бесполезно.  
  
— Магистр Рен! Мне нужно…  
— Вы должны пойти со мной. Ты, там!.. — он остановил молодого офицера, идущего мимо, и тот вопросительно взглянул на генерала. Хакс высвободился из хватки Рена.  
  
— Он не должен оставаться без присмотра. 

Хакс кивнул и посмотрел на испуганного офицера.  
  
— Лейтенант, вы будете держать… заключенного под наблюдением. Давайте ему всё, что потребуется, но не освобождайте из удерживающих устройств. Понятно?  
— Да, сэр! 

Отдав честь, лейтенант Дофельд Митака вошел в медотсек. 

Рен потянул Хакса в пустой медотсек. Хакс ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Что же могло так разволновать тебя, самого Кайло Рена?  


Рен толкнул Хакса спиной вперед, пока тот не то сел, не то упал на узкую, мягкую койку.  
  
— Ты должен увидеть сам. 

Рен положил обе руки на голову Хакса. Сознание наполнили картинки и чувства, ужасающие образы и эмоции из недавнего прошлого, принадлежащие его брату. Террор. Боль. Хаос. Безнадежность и возможная капитуляция. Хакс почувствовал, как его схватили и удерживали, пока женщина, пугающая _женщина_ подошла, наклонилась, обхватила его лицо ладонями. Он чувствовал, как боролся, пытаясь отстраниться, но его держали всё крепче, плечи придавили вниз, когда женщина с ухмылкой склонилась еще ближе к его лицу, сжала ладони и надавила большими пальцами. Он закрыл глаза и закричал, когда голову пронзила белая горячая боль.  


Хакс резко вздохнул, покачнувшись, и нащупал руками глаза. Он сидел, тяжело дыша, Рен был в паре шагов от него. Пытаясь сориентироваться, Хакс убрал руки и моргнул. Он мог видеть. Голос Рена, эмоции, замаскированные модулятором голоса маски, сказали Хаксу то, что он уже знал, но не мог озвучить.  
  
— Она выколола ему глаза в припадке наркотического гнева и бросила ослепшим на несколько недель, пока он не сломался. Твой брат сдался. Ты должен убить его за эту слабость. 

Хакс выпрямился, посмотрел на Рена и перешел в другой медотсек. Через несколько секунд появился штурмовик и закрыл за собой дверь, почти достаточно быстро для того, чтобы отрезать крик, доносящийся изнутри.  


В третьем медотсеке Митака хмурился, глядя на жалкое существо, привязанное к кровати: веки того были плотно сомкнуты, а лицо искажено будто в агонии. Митака медленно приблизился.  
  
— Эм, привет? Генерал сказал мне, эм, составить вам компанию. Я — лейтенант Дофельд Митака. Вы выглядите… эм… 

Человек дрожал. Митака протянул руку и уверенно, но нежно коснулся тонкой руки.  
  
— Эй? Вам что-нибудь нужно? Вода? Обезболивающие?  
— В-воды. 

Голос мужчины сорвался, и он вздрогнул. Митака натянул на него одеяло и взял бутылку воды со столика у кровати. Открутил крышку и поднес горлышко к губам лежащего. Немного воды пролилось, и тот закашлялся.  
  
— Пожалуйста, можно освободить хотя бы одну р-руку? Пожалуйста? 

Митака нахмурился.  
  
— Генерал сказал… Ох, пожалуй, если я освобожу только одну руку, ничего не случится… 

Митака освободил левую руку заключенного и вложил в неё бутылку с водой. Он наблюдал, как мужчина пил маленькими глотками, пока бутылка не опустела.  
  
— Лучше? 

Пленник кивнул. Его лицо расслабилось, но глаза остались закрытыми.  
  
— Где я? Здесь был человек во всем черном и в уродливой маске… — он задрожал, — заставил меня вспомнить… 

Он накрыл глаза свободной левой рукой и вздрогнул, глубоко вздохнув. Митака подошел ближе и сжал его плечо.  
  
— Вы на _«Финализаторе»_ , флагмане Первого ордена под командованием генерала Хакса. Описанного вами человека зовут Кайло Рен. У него есть… способности. 

Митака сжал рукой костлявое плечо.  
  
— Здесь вы в безопасности. Скажете мне свое имя?  
— Тэчи, — ответил тот едва слышным шепотом, — я техник Ма-Ма.


	2. Месть

Митака оставался с Тэчи в течение двух часов, освободил и другую его руку, говорил мягким, обнадеживающим голосом, пока не вернулся генерал и не сменил его. Хакс опустился на стул рядом с койкой и взял руки Тэчи в свои.  
  
— Брен, — Хакс прижался лбом к пальцам Тэчи, — я сожалею, что не нашел тебя раньше. 

Тэчи освободил левую руку и почесал веки. Дроид подошел, посоветовал ему моргнуть и брызнул спреем на болезненно раздраженную кожу. Почти сразу Тэчи почувствовал онемение.  
  
— Я не помню ничего, кроме Ма-Ма. Как я был техником клана Ма-Ма. Вот кто я.  
— Больше нет, — Хакс сжал правую руку Тэчи. — Ты мой брат. Семья.  
— Ма-Ма найдет меня и…  
— Нет, — спокойно отвечал Хакс. — Не найдет. Помнишь, что я тебе говорил? Ма-Ма больше никогда тебя не тронет. 

Тэчи вцепился в руку Хакса и попытался сесть.  
  
— Я твой заключенный? Меня будут судить? 

Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— Конечно нет!  
— Тогда почему я прикован к койке?  
— Я думал, ты будешь вырываться, — вздохнул Хакс. — Когда тебя доставали из блока, ты сражался со своими спасителями. Ты… отказывался от сотрудничества. Им пришлось тебя вырубить. Брен, я боялся, что ты можешь навредить себе. 

Тэчи закрыл глаза.  
  
— Пожалуйста, з-зови меня Тэчи. Я… Я не Брен.  
— Возможно, ты не помнишь, кто ты. Возможно, однажды ты снова станешь моим маленьким Бреном. Мы были близки до того, как меня отправили в школу. Трекер был твоей идеей, и ты сказал, что мы всегда сможем найти друг друга, — Хакс вздохнул. — Конечно, мой обнаружили и удалили, когда я поступил в Академию. Я искал тебя с тех пор, как узнал о твоем исчезновении. Брен… Тэчи, я хочу узнать, что с тобой случилось, и наказать виновных. Всех до последнего. 

Тэчи нахмурился и вырвал руку, завозился с кончиками своих немытых волос, его лицо исказил страх. Он попытался отстраниться от Хакса, но его ноги все ещё были зафиксированы.  
  
— Ты Судья? У меня не было выбора! — Тэчи схватил Хакса за плечи. — Пожалуйста, поверь мне! Я бы не стал, я делал это, чтобы остаться в живых… Ма-Ма накачала бы меня Рапидом и убила. Она делала так с людьми, чтобы заставить их страдать, она…  
— Тише! — Хакс снова взял руки Тэчи в свои. — Нет, ты не виноват. Я знаю о методах Ма-Ма. Я знаю, что он сделала, чтобы сломать тебя, и не осуждаю тебя за это. 

Он встал и разблокировал держатели на лодыжках Тэчи. Тот сел, скрестил ноги и потер раздраженную кожу.  
  
— Я позову кого-нибудь, кто составит тебе компанию, пока я не вернусь.  


Тэчи держал голову опущенной, длинные медные волосы закрывали его лицо.  
  
— Того же, что в прошлый раз? Того, кто говорил со мной, как с человеком? Он был милым.  


Хакс вскинул брови.  
  
— Митака? Хочешь, чтобы я прислал Митаку? 

Тэчи кивнул, не поднимая головы. 

Хакс ушёл, и когда Митака прибыл парой минут позже, то нашёл комнату пустой. Он нахмурился и уже собрался позвать штурмовика, дежурившего в коридоре, когда услышал тихое хныканье. Митака вздохнул.  
  
— Тэчи? Вы здесь? Это я, Дофельд Митака. Помните? Я был здесь раньше. Тэчи? Это всего лишь я, Доф. 

Тишина. Он стоял, прислушиваясь, почти минуту.  
  
— Вы можете оставаться там, где хотите. Я принес еду, подумал, вы проголодались. 

С металлическим щелчком открылся служебный порт, из которого выглянул Тэчи. Он осмотрел всю комнату перед тем как вылезти и спрыгнуть на койку.  
  
— Я услышал, что кто-то идёт, — объяснил он. — Чей-то голос. Я думал, что за мной пришли. 

Митака сел на пол и протянул ему сверток в фольге.  
  
— Еда, ещё теплая. Ну, синтетический паёк. Рацион сбалансирован, но на вкус не очень. Ешьте, а потом, если хотите, можете рассказать, кого вы боитесь. 

Тэчи взял свёрток и начал рассматривать, вертя в руках. Митака сдержал улыбку.  
  
— Оторвите отмеченный угол и вытащите трубочку. Медленно давите на упаковку. 

Митака наблюдал, как Тэчи нахмурился над пайком, потом нашёл нужный уголок и оторвал его. Он надавил слишком быстро, и капля синтетика вытекла на большой палец. Тэчи облизал кожу, а затем взял в рот трубочку. Надавил на упаковку и сделал глоток синтетика, скривился, но снова выпил порцию. Митака рассмеялся.  
  
— На вкус почти как еда. Будет поддерживать вас достаточно здоровым. 

Тэчи завернул упаковку, чтобы выдавить остатки желеобразной пищи. Затем положил пустую фольгу на пол и испуганно посмотрел на Митаку.   
  
— Достаточно здоровым для чего? 

Митака поднял упаковку, прикидывая, какие планы могут быть у генерала на Тэчи.  
  
— Просто так говорят. Я думаю, генерал Хакс найдет вам занятие. Какие у вас есть навыки? 

Тэчи ответил, опустив голову:  
— Я хакер. Я неплохо взламываю протоколы безопасности.  
— Правда? — Митака хитро улыбнулся Тэчи. — Я управляю оружием и некоторыми секретными каналами связи на «Финализаторе». Готов поспорить, вы не сможете их взломать. 

Тэчи поднял взгляд, робко улыбнувшись в ответ.  
  
— Это вызов? 

Митака рассмеялся.  
  
— Да, если хотите. Вы должны будете… обойти протоколы безопасности связи и отправить мне сообщение из учетной записи генерала. Чтобы я понял, что это вы, напишите мне то, что генерал Хакс никогда бы не написал. А чтобы это был настоящий вызов, используйте терминал медблока. 

Митака указал на панель на стене. Тэчи усмехнулся, и Митака почувствовал горячий румянец на своих щеках.  
  
— Если я выиграю, получу приз?  
— Почему бы и нет, — ответил Митака. — Вам все равно не выиграть, поэтому можете просить что угодно.  
— Хм-м, — Тэчи провел ладонями по волосам и потёр нос, — хочу в освежитель.  
— О, я могу это устроить. Дроид…  
— Но я еще не выиграл, не взломал систему! 

Тэчи подпрыгнул на месте, когда, издав звуковой сигнал, дроид направился к ним, сидящим на полу. Дроид уловил движение, остановился и заговорил:   
— Могу ли я помочь? Вы на полу. Позвольте помочь вам.  
— Нет, — ответил ему Митака. Тэчи переводил взгляд с одного на другого. — Пациент требует посещения гигиенического блока, пожалуйста, активируйте его.  
— Гигиенический блок активирован. 

Дроид откатился назад к своей выемке в стене. Рядом с ним открылась панель, на неё Митака и указал.  
  
— Вы можете пользоваться освежителем, когда захотите, — он встал, отряхнул свою униформу и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Тэчи. — Я могу подождать здесь или уйти и вернуться позже. 

После недолгих колебаний Тэчи воспользовался предложенной помощью, встал на ноги, но руки Митаки не выпустил.  
  
— Останьтесь, пожалуйста, я не хочу быть один. 

Митака изучил лицо Тэчи и обратил внимание на линию роста медных волос. Он нахмурился и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться грубой, угловатой надписи. Тэчи отпрянул.  
  
— Простите.  
— Что это? 

Тэчи постарался прикрыть лоб волосами.  
  
— Меня отметили, когда забрали. Мужчина. 

Митака замер на минуту.  
  
— Хорошо. Идите в освежитель. Там уже есть чистая одежда, свою можете оставить на полу. Я буду сидеть здесь, отвернувшись, пока вы не вернетесь. 

Митака развернул кресло спинкой ко входу в гигиенический блок и сел. Он слышал, как Тэчи возился со своей одеждой, как комок ткани мягко упал на пол. Через несколько секунд тишины Тэчи заговорил:  
— Как заставить это работать?  


Митака усмехнулся:  
— Просто скажите, чего вы хотите.  
— Я хочу воспользоваться освежителем! — Тэчи повторил это несколько раз, однако это не возымело никакого эффекта. 

Митака рассмеялся:  
— Могу я войти и показать вам?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  


Митака встал и развернулся, не сводя глаз со своих ботинок, пока ему не пришлось посмотреть в нишу, в которой размещался гигиенический блок. Тэчи стоял грязный, голый и смущённый. Закрыв глаза, Митака наклонился и отдал команду:  
— Всё тело, половинное давление, температура пятьдесят процентов. Три минуты.  


Он успел отклониться как раз вовремя, прежде чем струи воды окружили Тэчи. Тот стоял с выражением полного блаженства на лице. Он мыл кожу и волосы все три минуты, а потом повторил запрос. Гигиеническая установка подчинилась. Митака, который вообще-то собирался вернуться на своё место в кресле, был очарован заразительным смехом Тэчи и ухмылялся, видя, какое удовольствие тот получал от такого простого действия. 

Очищающие струи прекратились, и начался цикл сушки. Тэчи стоял с выражением ужаса на лице, кожа покраснела от тепла и смущения. Митака отвернулся, уверенный, что его щёки тоже горят.  
  
— Это пройдёт, если не обращать внимания, — сказал Тэчи ему. — Можно смотреть. 

Тэчи, в одних трусах, подошёл к кровати, держа в руках штаны из мягкой ткани и рубашку. Митака старался смотреть на лицо.  
  
— Эм, я могу подождать в коридоре, если хотите. 

Тэчи нахмурился.  
  
— Зачем? 

Митака не смог не опустить взгляд вниз, однако его первоначальное смущение сменилось шоком от увиденного.  
  
— Это… они… 

Он указал на набор меток на внутренней стороне бедра Тэчи. Тот проследил за взглядом Митаки.  
  
— Она укусила меня, потому что я не хотел… Я не мог… Я сделал то, что она приказала. Послушай… — Тэчи ослабил регулируемый пояс своих трусов, чтобы опустить их вниз и показать живот. Митака прикрыл рот рукой. — У неё есть любимый нож. Она достаёт его и заставляет тебя подчиняться. Иногда она кого-нибудь режет просто так. Однажды она укусила кого-то за член. Не меня, она сказала, что это бесполезно.  


Тэчи надел штаны и рубашку и сел на край кровати.  
  
— Доф — это ваше имя?  
— Да, — кивнул Митака, — а ваше — Брен, если верить генералу Хаксу. Должен ли я звать вас Бреном? 

Тэчи покачал головой.  
  
— Это не кажется мне правильным.  
— Тот, кто сделал это с вами…  
— … в соседней комнате. Генерал Хакс тоже это говорил. Доф, пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня одного, прошу. Она найдёт меня и… 

Тэчи сжался и подтянул колени к груди. Митака сел на кровать рядом с ним, коснулся плеча, и Тэчи прижался к нему. Когда генерал Хакс пришёл в палату с двумя упаковками синтетика, то обнаружил, что Тэчи дремлет, положив голову на плечо Митаки, а тот неловко пытается удержать его в вертикальном положении. 

Хакс помог уложить Тэчи в постель. Митака заговорил шёпотом:  
— Сэр, его пытали. 

Хакс кивнул:   
— Я знаю. Что он тебе рассказал? 

Митака пересказал ему историю меток на бедрах и животе Тэчи. Веки Хакса дрогнули, а губы сжались в прямую линию.  
  
— Я хочу знать всё, что он вам расскажет. Я изменил ваше назначение, теперь вы, я или капитан Фазма должны всегда быть здесь, чтобы наш пл… гость был в безопасности. Он доверяет вам, лейтенант, я это ценю. Отдохните, закончите свою смену и возвращайтесь сюда. 

Митака отдал честь и ушёл. Хакс стянул сапоги и залез в кресло. 

***

Он постучал: два, один, два. Фазма открыла дверь и чуть ли не втащила его внутрь. Митака засмеялся.  
  
— У нас всего несколько минут, пока генерал не придет на смену.  
— Да, я в курсе, — вздохнула Фазма. — И вот мы должны играть роль няньки для его брата. Никто не должен пронюхать, Доф, Хакс знает, что его брат слаб и должен был окончить свои страдания, а не спастись.  
— Слаб! — Митака поднял брови. — Разбит — да, но он выжил, а значит, какая-то сила в нём всё же есть. 

Фазма снова вздохнула.  
  
— Чем скорее он окрепнет достаточно, чтобы отомстить своему обидчику, тем быстрее мы вернемся к нормальной жизни. А пока сможем видеться лишь урывками.  
— Мне не следовало приходить, — Митака улыбнулся Фазме. — Ты на посту. 

Фазма ухмыльнулась и очертила линию челюсти Митаки большим пальцем.  
  
— Генерал Хакс очень занят, а магистр Рен не следит за расписанием. Я могу позволить себе немного опоздать. 

***

В медотсеке Тэчи резко проснулся от того, что во сне Ма-Ма преследовала его по тёмным коридорам со своим изогнутым ножом в руках. Она прыгала на него из дверных проёмов, её окровавленная физиономия ждала за каждым углом, и как бы быстро он ни бежал, всегда слышал её шаги позади. Наконец в отчаянии он бросился в пропасть атриума, и кожа сползала с него полосками, пока он летел сквозь зловонный воздух.   


Он проснулся в холодном поту, покрывало спуталось в ногах. Тэчи сел и застонал. Он увидел сидящего в кресле Хакса и попытался сдержать своё разочарование тем, что это не Доф. Несмотря на строгую форму и нервную манеру речи, Доф помогал ему успокоиться. Доф ничего не ожидал от него. Кроме… 

Тэчи вытер лицо рукавами и выскользнул из постели. Терминал медотсека был простым и надежным, предназначенным для использования любым пассажиром, имеющим доступ. Он улыбнулся и встряхнул головой, когда система в ответ на его команды автоматически ввела пароль по умолчанию. Тэчи, благодарный за то, что её проектировщик не обладал особой фантазией, быстро отыскал путь в обход системы. Он нашел службу обмена сообщениями в медблоке, опёрся о стену и, нахмурившись, принялся за работу. Это не могло заменить сон, но методичное изучение чётко спроектированного алгоритма хорошо его расслабило. 

Через три часа, в течение которых генерал Хакс храпел в кресле в медотсека, Дофельд Митака получил личное сообщение на свой датапад. Сначала оно заставило его улыбнуться, а затем едва ли не разбить датапад от злости. __

_Доф, могу ли я в качестве приза покинуть эту комнату?_

_Я нашёл камеры медотсека. Она действительно в соседней комнате, да? Что случилось с её глазами? Кто-то забрал их так же, как она забрала мои, с большими пальцами и гневом?_

_Я боюсь оставаться один, пока она рядом. Когда генерал проснется, прошу вас оказаться как можно дальше отсюда._

_Тэчи_

_Не отвечайте, сообщение придёт прямо к Хаксу и разбудит его. Я удалю этот текст, как только вы его прочтёте, не хочу, чтобы он знал._

Глубоко задумавшись, Митака потёр подбородок. Генерал ясно приказал сообщать ему обо всем, что расскажет Тэчи. На мостике было тихо, и он на время мог оставить большинство из систем в автоматическом режиме и приказать одному из офицеров занять его пост, пока сам не найдёт Хакса. Но сказать генералу, что он побудил пленника взломать систему безопасного обмена сообщениями, за которую сам же лично отвечал, казалось излишне ревностным соблюдением правил, и это могло повлечь за собой _неприятности_. Митака остался на своём посту. 

Хакс проснулся раздраженным, Тэчи, наблюдавший за ним, нервно улыбнулся.  
  
— Доброе утро? Наверное. 

Хакс зевнул, потянулся, встал, опять зевнул и снова потянулся.  
  
— Ты спал?  
— Нет, — Тэчи сгорбился и опустил голову. — Я вижу сны. Не хочу их видеть. Тебе снятся сны? 

Тэчи посмотрел на него, и Хакс отвернулся от этих неестественно синих глаз.  
  
— Я никогда их не запоминаю. 

Тэчи прикусил нижнюю губу и задумался на минуту, а потом обратился к брату, опустив взгляд:  
  
— Генер… Брендол, мне нужна медицинская помощь? 

Хакс почесал голову, потёр щетину на подбородке.  
  
— Дроид, отчёт о состоянии пациента. 

Медицинский дроид немного проехал вперед, информируя о том, что пациент истощён, страдает от незначительной травмы, которая заживет без дальнейшего вмешательства, ему рекомендуются психологическая оценка и отдых. Хакс улыбнулся Тэчи.  
  
— Я назначу тебе подходящие жилые помещения. 

Тэчи натянул подол своей пижамной куртки.  
  
— Она… _Она_ всё ещё будет там? 

Тэчи указал на стену, отделяющую его блок от соседнего. Хакс пожал плечами.  
  
— Пока ты недостаточно здоров, чтобы встретиться с ней и определить наказание, — да. Она в безопасности.  
— Я должен увидеть! 

Тэчи слишком поздно зажал рот ладонью, это заявление стало неожиданностью даже для него самого. Хакс вскинул брови.  
  
— Ты уверен? 

Кивая головой, Тэчи закрыл лицо руками и закачался вперёд-назад. Он произнёс тихое и короткое «да».  
  
— Как пожелаешь! — Хакс протянул руку, и Тэчи удивлённо уставился на него.  
— Сейчас?  
— Да, посмотришь на неё сейчас и решишь судьбу. Можешь взять исполнение приговора на себя, если хочешь. 

Тэчи глубоко вдохнул, приказывая себе _быть сильным, ещё сильнее_. Он неуверенно ступил на пол, нащупал обувь и наконец встал, ссутулившись, сжимая край рубашки. Вслед за Хаксом он вышел из медотсека и оказался у двери соседнего. Два штурмовика в коридоре натолкнули Хакса на какую-то мысль, и он обратился к тому, что стоял ближе.  
  
— Дайте мне свой бластер.  
— Сэр! 

Тэчи сжался от искаженного шлемом голоса. Хакс взял оружие, а штурмовик отдал честь. Генерал ввел команду на панели управления, и дверь с шипением открылась. Хакс шагнул вперёд, Тэчи последовал за ним.  
  
— Свет! 

Тэчи закрыл глаза, чтобы не перегружать сенсоры сетчатки. Диафрагма полностью закрыла зрачки, и, когда он открыл глаза, они оказались полностью голубыми. Хакс указал:  
— Там. 

Тэчи подправил зрение, настроив фокус. Это была она. Ма-Ма лежала на кровати в комнате медотсека, которая была зеркальным отражением его собственной. Хакс взял его за руку и потянул ближе.  
  
— Это тот человек, который сделал… — Хакс запнулся, — всё это с тобой. 

Тэчи отступил назад, прячась за чужим плечом.  
  
— Она не может тебе навредить. Брен, посмотри. Посмотри на неё.  
— Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет… — запричитал Тэчи. Он отступил назад, потянув Хакса за собой. Женщина, прикованная к койке, смеялась, показывая грязные зубы между тонкими розовыми губами.  
— Техник? Это мой техник? Ха! Иди ко мне, техник, у меня твои глаза. Они тебе не понадобятся, когда я тебя прикончу. 

Тэчи сделал единственную для спасения своей жизни вещь, которую знал. Он побежал. 

***

Сдавший смену Митака шёл по коридору, планируя провести перерыв как обычно: читать с датапада, лениво потягивая синтетик и запивая кафом. Он уже дошёл до коридора, ведущего к офицерским каютам, но повернул в другую сторону, решив, что пришло время проверить, как там Тэчи и не нуждается ли он в чём-нибудь. 

Чьё-то тело врезалось в Митаку, когда он повернул за угол к медблокам. Он упал на спину, а человек — на него сверху. Опешив на пару секунд, Митака перевернулся, чтобы убрать тяжесть чужого тела с груди. Он увидел блеск медных волос и знакомое испуганное лицо и обнял Тэчи за талию, чтобы тот перестал дрожать.  
  
— Тэчи? Тэчи! Это я, Доф. 

Тэчи сопротивлялся и задыхался от страха. Митака крепко сжал его, перевернул и подмял под себя.  
  
— Тэчи! 

Тот обратил внимание на Митаку спустя примерно минуту борьбы и начал умолять дрожащим голосом:  
— П-помоги мне! С-спрячь меня!  
— Хорошо, доверься мне. 

Митака поднялся на ноги и, сжав руку Тэчи, помог тому подняться, а после притянул к себе достаточно близко, чтобы прошептать на ухо: — Я спрячу тебя в своей комнате, но ты должен успокоиться. Я отведу тебя. 

Тэчи кивнул, сглотнул и стал оглядываться по сторонам. Митака повёл его через обычную матрицу проходов и коридоров к офицерским блокам, а затем открыл дверь и пригласил Тэчи внутрь.  
  
— Сядешь? 

Он указал на узкую койку. Тэчи сел на самый край, и Митака опустился рядом с ним, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не соприкасаться бедрами.   
  
— От кого ты бежал? От генерала?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Тэчи. — От _неё_.  
— От неё? — нахмурился Митака. — Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Тэчи свернулся, обняв колени и опустив голову, и прошептал:  
— В другом медотсеке.  


Митака закрыл глаза и почувствовал, что его лицо горит. Желудок отверг идею поесть. Можно было догадаться. Протянув руку, он осторожно коснулся спины Тэчи между лопатками. Сначала тот вздрогнул, но позволил это повторить, когда Митака снова погладил его и солгал:  
— Тэчи, я должен вернуться к своему заданию. Здесь ты будешь в безопасности. 

Он кивнул в знак согласия, Митака поправил форму и ушёл, заперев за собой дверь. Тэчи соскользнул с койки и скорчился в темноте на полу, скрытый коробками с вещами Митаки. 

Первым делом Митака зашёл в оружейную, где попросил тренировочный бластер, а затем отправился в медотсек. Он подошёл к двум штурмовикам, охраняющим дверь в палату Ма-Ма. Своим самым уверенным тоном, почти как генерал Хакс, Митака обратился к ним:  
— Прошу пропустить. Генерал Хакс приказал мне сообщить о состоянии заключенной. 

Один штурмовик отступил, а второй шагнул к Митаке.  
  
— Мы не получали такого распоряжения. Эта дверь может быть открыта только самим генералом Хаксом. 

Митака пожал плечами и отступил назад.  
  
— Если вы настаиваете, — он изучил знаки отличия солдата и улыбнулся, — штурмовик ТК-3502, я сообщу генералу о том, что вы строго соблюдаете его приказы. Но уверен, он порекомендует вам позволить старшему по званию офицеру выполнять его обновленные указания.  
И Митака сделал шаг, чтобы уйти обратно.  
— Подождите! Сэр… 

Штурмовик отступил в сторону, и Митака вошёл в медотсек. Он закрыл за собой дверь и подошёл к заключённой.  
  
— Скажи мне, — сказал он вкрадчивым шёпотом, — что именно ты делала со своим техником. 

Ма-Ма, с окровавленным лицом и пустыми глазницами, засмеялась.


	3. Возмездие

Голос Ма-Ма, сломавшийся и хриплый от обезвоживания, был больше похож на карканье. Митака подошёл ближе и поднес бутылку с водой к её губам. Она пила с жадностью, но он забрал воду через несколько секунд, оставив Ма-Ма облизывать губы в напряжённом ожидании.  
  
— Верни её, — потребовала она, — или я ничего не скажу. 

Митака пожал плечами.  
  
— От того, скажешь ты или нет, зависит лишь продолжительность твоей жизни в часах. 

Он изменил настройки на ручном бластере и прицелился в голень лежащей. Нажал на спусковой крючок, и Ма-Ма закричала. Единственным свидетелем происходящего был деактивированный медицинский дроид. 

Митака убрал оружие.  
  
— Теперь готова поговорить? 

Ма-Ма покачала головой, корчась от боли в ноге. Митака снова прицелился — на этот раз в бедро. Пять секунд на малой мощности, плавящей кожу и мышцы. Ма-Ма натянула до предела свои путы, отчаянно пытаясь увернуться от обжигающего болью луча. Митака снова убрал бластер.  
  
— Теперь готова ответить на мой вопрос? 

Она продержалась почти час, прежде чем Митака услышал, что хотел. Когда он покинул медблок, то, что осталось от Ма-Ма, после того как он выстрелил ей в грудь, едва походило на человеческое существо. Он спокойно сдал бластер на осмотр в оружейную и вернулся к работе, занимая свои мысли состоянием артиллерийских установок и безопасностью связи и пытаясь не смотреть на генерала.  


Через два часа смена Митаки закончилась. Он отдал честь, выполнил стандартную передачу обязанностей и покинул мостик. Все больше нервничая, он шёл кратчайшим путем к своей комнате, считая шаги, и старался не думать о последствиях своих действий, которые наверняка уже обнаружились. Он быстро вошёл в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Тэчи нигде не было видно.  
  
— Тэчи? Это я, — Митака вспомнил, что в прошлый раз нашёл его прячущимся за терминалом в медблоке, — Доф. Ты в безопасности, здесь больше никого нет. 

Одна из коробок медленно выехала из-под койки Митаки. Он опустился на четвереньки, чтобы ещё больше выдвинуть её, и заглянул под кровать. Тэчи испуганно смотрел на него, и его расширенные зрачки были абсолютно черными, лишь с тонкой полоской голубой радужки. Митака улыбнулся.  
  
— Можешь вылезти, если хочешь, или остаться, если тебе там комфортнее. 

Тэчи моргнул.  
  
— Нужно заняться растяжкой. Ситховы судороги. 

Митака убрал и остальные коробки и за руки вытянул Тэчи из-под кровати, посмеиваясь над болезненным выражением его лица. Он помог Тэчи подняться и засунул коробки на место.  
  
— Лучше? — Митака наблюдал, как его гость чешется и потягивается, и кровь приливает обратно к затекшим ногам. — Ты сидел там всё время, пока я был на дежурстве?  
— С тех пор, как ты ушёл, — кивнул Тэчи, наблюдая за дверью. — Я спрятался. Думаю, немного поспал. Она спрашивала обо мне или приходила искать? Я могу…  
— Нет! — Митака взял Тэчи за руку, которой он показывал на пространство под кроватью. — Она не сможет. Я… я убедился, что она никогда не сможет прийти за тобой, — Митака сжал ладонь Тэчи обеими руками и тяжело вздохнул. — Показать тебе, что я имею в виду? 

Тэчи отдернул руку и попятился назад, пока не уперся в стену.  
  
— Я не могу. Нет. Не заставляй меня смотреть. Брендол показал мне её, и… я вспомнил… как будто всё происходило снова. Это как _в реальности_ , Доф, я чувствовал её руки и… 

Митака стоял абсолютно неподвижно, пока Тэчи вздрагивал от сдавленных рыданий, закрыв лицо дрожащими руками.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно возвращаться в медблок, — голос Митаки оставался спокойным, когда он протянул датапад. — Я покажу тебе отсюда. Ма-Ма мертва. Я убил её. 

Тэчи не ответил. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами, мокрые от пота волосы прилипли ко лбу и щекам. Митака медленно подошёл к нему и протянул руку, чтобы нежно коснуться локтя Тэчи. Тот снова всхлипнул, ещё громче, чем раньше. 

Митака подумал, что легкость, с которой усваивается синтетик, иногда бывает на руку. Он вызвал служебного дроида, затем обнял Тэчи за плечи и усадил на койку. Тот вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась и маленький дроид оповестил о своём появлении серией звуковых сигналов. Митака поручил ему убрать с пола и принести гигиенический комплект, свежую пижаму и обувь. Дроид приступил к работе. Тэчи так и сидел на кровати, обняв колени. Митака подождал, пока дроид принесёт запрошенные предметы и удалится, после чего закрыл за ним дверь.  
  
— Тэчи? 

Тот искоса взглянул на Митаку, не переставая дрожать, но все же сделал пару глубоких вдохов и развернулся.  
  
— Прости. Я найду, где бы ещё … побыть. Я в порядке.  
— Хочешь, отведу тебя к брату? — предложил Митака, надеясь, что Тэчи скажет «нет», но тот кивнул. Митака взял чистую одежду и сумку с умывальными принадлежностями и протянул ему руку.  
— Возьмём это и пойдём. Готов поспорить, он позволит тебе воспользоваться личной гигиенической установкой вместо общественной, которой пользуюсь я. 

Тэчи взял его за руку, постоял, отпустил, перехватил поудобнее вещи, чтобы держать их в одной руке, и обнял Митаку другой. Слегка касаясь губами его уха, Тэчи тихо пробормотал:  
— Спасибо.

Примерно в то же время Фазма шагала по коридору к медблоку. Она уже выдала предупреждение о низком уровне опасности для Тэчи, приказав подчиненным наблюдать, сообщать, но не приближаться. Нельзя было обыскать «Финализатор» полностью, это было бы растратой человеческих ресурсов, к тому же на борту имелось много потенциальных укрытий, которые потребовали бы извлечения панелей и люков. Генерал казался уверенным в том, что Тэчи сможет о себе позаботиться и вернётся, хотя у Фазмы вызывал сомнения аргумент: _«В конце концов, он Хакс»_. 

Она остановилась, ожидая, пока штурмовики, охранявшие комнату Ма-Ма, отойдут в сторону. Дверь с шипением открылась, Фазма вошла внутрь и резко остановилась буквально через пару шагов. Молча проанализировала случившееся. Ма-Ма всё ещё лежала на койке, но уже не смогла бы ответить ни на какие вопросы. Фазма развернулась и вышла из комнаты.   
  
— Заблокируйте двери. Впускать только меня и генерала Хакса. Понятно? 

Оба охранника отсалютовали в ответ.  
  
— Кто ещё входил в медблок сегодня?  
— Капитан! — ответил один из штурмовиков. — Никого не было с самого начала бета-смены. 

Фазма повторила приказ и направилась в казарму. Двое охранников из альфа-смены сидели в общей комнате и играли в карты, не замечая, что Фазма идёт прямо к ним. Рука в хромированной перчатке накрыла карты, лежавшие перед ними.   
  
— TK-3502 и TN-2993, за мной, немедленно. 

Штурмовики потели и переминались с ноги на ногу, пока Фазма по отдельности допрашивала их. В конце концов, убедившись, что ни один из них не лжёт, она приказала под предлогом проверки оборудования принести ей записи камер медблока. Фазма села в кресло, промотала до нужного момента и стала наблюдать, как Митака вошёл в медблок и приступил к делу. Стоило признать, что его действия вызвали у нее невольное восхищение: методы, несомненно, были грубыми, но существо, корчившееся в койке, демонстрировало их эффективность. 

Постукивая пальцами по столу, Фазма просчитывала наилучший план действий. Конечно, Хакс должен узнать об этом, но не в её интересах бросать Митаку на растерзание генералу. В конце концов, это её собственные штурмовики не подчинились прямому приказу и впустили лейтенанта. Фазма достала датапад, надела шлем и отправилась на поиски Митаки. Чем меньше официальных сообщений по этому поводу, тем лучше. 

Фазма буквально столкнулась с Митакой возле офицерской столовой. Она притянула его к себе за плечо и прошептала на ухо, что он должен вернуться в свою каюту. Он кивнул, взял упаковку синтетика и, улыбаясь, поспешил туда. Фазма уже была внутри, без шлема. Митака замер, слова застыли у него на языке, когда он увидел ее лицо. Вместо приветливой улыбки, которой она его обычно одаривала, Фазма смерила его яростным взглядом.  
  
— Ты сглупил, Доф! — Фазма прошлась по комнате. — О чём ты только думал? Обманул моих штурмовиков, чтобы пытать, а затем убить пленницу генерала? Идиот! 

Последнее слово она будто выплюнула, резкие звуки неприятно дребезжали в ушах Митаки. Он почувствовал слабость, уронил свой паёк на маленький столик у двери и опустился на койку.  
  
— Фазма…  
— Почему? — Фазма ткнула в него пальцем. — Почему. Ты. Сначала. Не. Пришёл. Ко. Мне?  
— Да потому, что ты бы меня остановила! 

Митака не собирался кричать, и Фазма, не привыкшая слышать его голос на такой громкости, охнула и уставилась на раскрасневшегося, разозлённого молодого офицера. Он отвернулся, провел ладонями по волосам, затем по бедрам, чтобы унять беспокойство. Фазме такое поведение было более знакомо, эта нервозность Митаки ещё в самом начале их незаконных отношений казалась привлекательной. Но сегодня она раздражала. 

Фазма постаралась укротить свой гнев, закрыла глаза, сжала кулаки и выдохнула. Митака молча наблюдал за знакомыми движениями Фазмы, которыми она обычно пыталась себя успокоить. Он ждал ответа, постукивая пальцами по коленям.  
  
— Естественно, я бы тебя остановила, — Фазма села рядом с ним. — Я обязана доложить генералу Хаксу. Знаешь что? Я отправила охранников на процедуру доработки, так что они тебя не вспомнят, еще могу стереть записи из банка данных так, чтобы это выглядело как сбой, но я не могу оживить заключенную, чтобы свершить правосудие. С ней должен был покончить Хакс, а ты лишил его этой возможности. 

Митака кивнул и заговорил тяжело и медленно:  
— Я понимаю, — он взглянул на Фазму. — Хакс переведёт меня на другое место. Он не будет наказывать меня публично, потому что это дело затрагивает его личные интересы, но он может сделать мою жизнь невыносимой одним кликом по датападу. 

Фазма кивнула. Она положила руки ему на плечи и притянула к себе. Митака обнял её в ответ и вздохнул.  
  
— Я хотел услышать от неё, что она сделала с Тэчи. Я должен был знать, я не мог вынести того, что не знаю, как она его сломала. А когда узнал, понял, что теперь не смогу оставить её в живых. У неё не было причин для такой зверской жестокости, — Митака извернулся, чтобы посмотреть Фазме в лицо. — Можешь себе такое представить? Вредить кому-то беспомощному, не извлекая из этого никакой выгоды? 

Фазма закрыла глаза и представила Митаку, патрулирующего одну из дальних застав обороны. Она обняла его крепче и поцеловала в макушку.  
  
— Тэчи знает, что ты убил Ма-Ма? Если ты никому не сказал, то… 

Она почувствовала, как Митака покачал головой.  
  
— Я сказал ему. Генерал Хакс взял Тэчи посмотреть на Ма-Ма, и на него обрушились воспоминания из прошлого, так что он убежал и наткнулся на меня. Я привёл его сюда, потому что здесь тихо и безопасно. Затем получил регулируемый ручной бластер и пошёл к Ма-Ма, а после вернулся на свой пост. Я сказал Тэчи, потому что он боялся, что Ма-Ма найдёт его. 

Два датапада подали сигнал один за другим. Фазма и Митака отпустили друг друга, чтобы прочесть свои входящие сообщения, и затем в ужасе переглянулись.   
  
— Это всё, Фазма. 

Фазма кивнула.  
  
— Идиот. 

В этот раз в её голоса не было злости. Митака улыбнулся, его глаза сияли. Фазма обняла его и поцеловала. Затем отпустила и надела свой шлем.  
  
— Ты первый, я через двадцать секунд после тебя. Доф?  
— М-м?  
— Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы уладить это, но… 

Митака кивнул и вышел из комнаты.


	4. Исцеление

Капитан Фазма и лейтенант Митака стояли перед генералом Хаксом. Тот впился в них взглядом.  
  
— Скажите мне, капитан, как заключённый под охраной ваших же штурмовиков умер от рук, — Хакс перевёл взгляд на Митаку, — или, скорее, от бластера офицера, у которого не было разрешения даже входить в комнату? 

Фазма попыталась объяснить:  
— Сэр, я наказала обоих штурмовиков. Такое больше не…  
— Не повторится?! — внезапно закричал генерал, его лицо скривилось, а щеки покраснели. — Не говори мне этого! 

Через секунду Хакс взял себя в руки.  
  
— Капитан, можете подождать снаружи. 

Фазма отдала честь, развернулась и вышла. 

Хакс переключил внимание на Митаку. Тот смотрел в пространство, взгляд не был ни на чём не сфокусирован, равновесие он тоже удерживал с трудом. Судя по выражению лица, он с трудом сдерживал тошноту. 

Хакс заговорил максимально спокойно:  
— Опишите, что вы сделали и почему. 

Митака прочистил горло.  
  
— Сэр! Тэчи рассказал мне кое-что из того, что сделала с ним Ма-Ма, и он был в ужасе от мысли, что она освободится и придёт за ним. Я убил её, чтобы показать Тэчи, что её не нужно бояться. Я хотел, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности. 

Хакс слушал, сложив руки и опустив голову. Когда Митака закончил, он поднял взгляд.  
  
— Ты украл у Хаксов. И ты будешь наказан. 

Митака нахмурился.  
  
— Сэр? Украл?  
— Ма-Ма принадлежала Тэчи, — ответил Хакс. — Она разрушила его жизнь, поэтому её судьбу должен был решать он. Не ты.  
— Сэр, — Митака постарался аргументировать свои действия, — Тэчи прибежал ко мне после того, как вы показали ему Ма-Ма, и на него нахлынули ужасные воспоминания. Это нужно было решать, и быстро. Я действовал в его интер… 

Митака запнулся и попятился, когда Хакс вскочил на ноги и склонился над столом.  
  
— У тебя не было права действовать от имени Хаксов!  
— Но, сэр! — снова попытался оправдаться Митака.  
— Как ты посмел отнять у него возможность отомстить?! 

Хакс, с красным лицом, дрожащий от ярости, кричал на лейтенанта, пока внезапное движение не привлекло его взгляд. Тэчи, проснувшийся от шума, подбежал к ним и крепко прижался к Митаке, словно защищая того от гнева Хакса.  
  
— Брен! — в удивлении Хакс отступил на шаг назад. — Брен, возвращайся в спальню. Я с этим разберусь.  
— Нет! — отказ удивил Хакса. Тэчи развернулся к брату, спиной прижавшись к Митаке, защищая его. Он качал головой, его глаза горели, щеки и шея были ярко-розовыми. — Прекрати это! 

Тэчи никак не мог успокоиться.  
  
— Прекрати это! Прекрати, прекрати, прекрати… 

Обеспокоенный его состоянием, Хакс уставился на то, как Митака положил руку на плечо Тэчи и обошёл вокруг него, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Затем взял худые руки в свои и потёр их, тихо приговаривая что-то, чего Хакс не смог расслышать. Через несколько минут Тэчи успокоился.  
  
— Брен, — сказал Хакс спокойным голосом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты подождал в зале для брифинга дальше по коридору. Я должен закончить разговор с лейтенантом.  
— Ты собираешься его убить?  
— Нет. 

Тэчи не двигался. Генерал обошёл стол, чтобы встать прямо перед ним. Он коснулся руки брата, и тот вздрогнул. Сжав кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони, Хакс подавил вспышку гнева из-за того, что подчинённый завоевал такое доверие быстрее него. Он вызвал Фазму и приказал ей сопроводить Тэчи в зал для брифинга, тем не менее, тот не сдвинулся с места, пока Митака его не успокоил. 

Ожидая, что он снова окажется под градом криков, а затем в одной из камер, Митака уставился в пол и напрягся. Генерал вернулся к столу и сел.  
  
— Лейтенант Митака, в дальнейшем у вас не будет контактов с Бреном Хаксом. Понимаете? Мне не нравится, как вы на него влияете. Он — Хакс, а не ваш питомец. За свою нелояльность вы примете любое наказание, которое Брен определит для вас, когда будет готов. За исключением ваших служебных обязанностей, вам запрещено покидать свою комнату до соответствующего приказа. Свободны. 

Тем временем в зале для брифинга Фазма стала свидетелем растущего беспокойства Тэчи. Она подумала, что он, похоже, не может находиться в состоянии покоя ни секунды, постоянно ёрзает и возится со своей одеждой, поэтому положила шлем на стол и помахала рукой, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
  
— Почему Митака? 

Тэчи нахмурился.  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Зачем бежать к лейтенанту Дофельду Митаке, когда можно прибежать к своему брату, генералу? — Фазма наклонила голову. — Неужели ваш брат не может защитить вас лучше, чем Доф… лейтенант Митака? 

Тэчи нахмурился ещё сильнее.  
  
— Доф говорит со мной как с человеком. Брендол же относится как к собственности.  
— Ох, — Фазма откинулась назад. — Но вам _нравится_ Доф, не так ли?  
— Конечно, он очень добр ко мне, — Тэчи неуверенно поднял взгляд. — Брендол навредит ему? Надеюсь, нет…  
— Нет, — фыркнула Фазма. — Он хороший офицер, и генерал высоко ценит его преданность Первому ордену. Вы находите Дофа привлекательным?  
— А? — Тэчи уставился на Фазму. — А вы? 

Фазма разразилась смехом.  
  
— О, блядь, да, он _точно_ то, чего я хочу в конце долгой смены. Хочу, чтобы мой маленький лейтенант пришёл ко мне и заставил меня расслабиться. 

Тэчи хихикнул. Фазма посмотрела ему в лицо и решила немного подтолкнуть.  
  
— У него очень умелые руки. 

Тэчи восхитительно покраснел и потупил взгляд.  
  
— Ой? — Фазма ухмыльнулась и наклонилась вперёд. — Спорим, вы сами хотели бы узнать как… эффективен он может быть.  
— Нет! — Тэчи поднял обе руки в примирительном жесте. — Нет, я не хочу этого.  
— Хм, Доф не в твоём вкусе? — Фазма подняла одну бровь. — Наверное, это хорошо, потому что я считаю его своим. 

Тэчи вздохнул и встретил холодный взгляд Фазмы.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, у меня нет никакого типа. Я не хочу трахать Дофа или кого-либо ещё. Я этого не делаю.  
— Оу, — нахмурилась Фазма. — Никогда? 

Тэчи покачал головой.  
  
— Никогда. Мне нравится думать об этом, когда я… эм… в порядке. Но я не хочу этого делать.  
— Итак, — подытожила Фазма, — ты не планируешь трахать Митаку? 

Тэчи покраснел.  
  
— Нет!.. — он нервно засмеялся. — Просто с Дофом я чувствую себя в безопасности. 

Митака улыбнулся, когда услышал последнюю часть их разговора. Фазма посмотрела вверх, а Тэчи обернулся на звуки со стороны двери.  
  
— Я ограничен своими комнатами до дальнейших указаний. И больше не буду контактировать с тобой, Тэчи, — приказ генерала. 

Тэчи встал и обнял Митаку. Фазма смотрела на него недоверчиво.  
  
— И всё? Ни понижения? Ни перевода?  
— Пока нет, — пожал плечами Митака. — Он сказал, что моё наказание определит Тэчи. 

Тэчи, всё ещё обнимающий Митаку, нахмурился.  
  
— Но ведь я благодарен за то, что ты сделал. И я не хочу, чтобы тебя наказывали. Я заставлю его передумать. 

Митака прикоснулся к его волосам.  
  
— Удачи с этим. А мне надо идти. 

Фазма встала, чтобы попрощаться. Она погладила Митаку по щеке.  
  
— Я приду, как только смогу, Доф. 

Фазма и Тэчи нахмурились, когда Митака ушёл. Фазма вздохнула.  
  
— Почти не припоминаю случаев, чтобы генерал менял своё решение. Митака будет наказан, и наказание должно соответствовать преступлению.  
— Что мне делать? — Тэчи посмотрел на обеспокоенную Фазму.  
— Во-первых, — Фазма взяла его за руку, — поговори с братом. 

Фазма сопроводила Тэчи обратно и ушла. Хакс одарил Тэчи улыбкой.  
  
— Прошу прощения за то, что пришлось отослать тебя, но мне нужно было поговорить с лейтенантом Митакой наедине. Ты не увидишь его снова, пока не выберешь ему наказание. Я определил тебе комнаты в этом же коридоре, так что ты будешь ближе ко мне и сможешь начать обучение у отряда технической поддержки сразу, как будешь готов.  
— Выбрать наказание, — Тэчи старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно. — Но я не хочу наказывать Дофа.  
— Только потому, что ты не осознаёшь его преступление. Ты забыл, что значит быть Хаксом. Держи голову выше, гордись тем, кто ты есть, и не позволяй оскорблениям оставаться безнаказанными, Брен, — Хакс сжал руку Тэчи в своих ладонях. — Потребуется некоторое время, чтобы восстановить твоё чувство… 

Хакс подбирал слово. Тэчи подсказал раздражённым тоном:  
— …собственности? 

Тэчи затаил дыхание, готовый уклоняться или бежать, но Хакс рассмеялся:  
— Точно!

Следующие несколько дней Тэчи оказались заняты тем, что он обустраивался в новом жилище, которое было роскошнее и уединённее всех мест, где ему доводилось жить. Также у него появилась новая работа со строгим графиком, требующая особой пунктуальности. Хакс встречался с братом до и после смен, чтобы наблюдать за его превращением из техника клана Ма-Ма в энсина Брена Хакса. Тэчи проявил себя способным учеником, и Хаксу нравилось то, что он видел: он хвалил брата за стандартную прическу, аккуратное хранение формы и легкую отчужденность. При всех Тэчи был почтителен к брату, но иногда допускал намеренные промашки, чтобы позволить генералу Хаксу показать, что перед ним все равны: и простые солдаты, и члены его семьи, — хотя в узком кругу он запретил вышестоящим офицерам кричать на Тэчи или рядом с ним. 

Генерал Хакс был настолько впечатлен прогрессом состояния своего брата, что похвастался талантами Хаксов перед Реном и Фазмой. Фазма, которая _точно_ знала, как глубоки изменения в Тэчи, кивнула и ответила: «Да, сэр», без дальнейших комментариев. Рен отреагировал на высокомерие Хакса насмешливым фырканьем и замечанием, что Хакс должен был послушать его и оставить свои жалкие оправдания, как только Тэчи показал, что не способен убить своего мучителя. Митака между тем не нарушал указаний по поводу домашнего ареста: сразу же прибыл в командный центр и позволил Фазме имплантировать подкожный трекер в плечо, чтобы за его передвижениями могли следить. 

Митака с нетерпением ждал трех событий, которые происходили каждый день. Во-первых, он просыпался как раз к появлению сообщения от некого _ГБХ_ с пожеланиями доброго утра и просьбами не отвечать ему и осмотреться в своей комнате. После этого он быстро находил скульптуру из медной проволоки, в форме дерева, цветка или животного, поискав в укромном уголке. Послание всегда исчезало к тому моменту, как Митака ставил подарок на полку. 

Во-вторых, Фазма навещала его на мостике, когда генерала там не было, и рассказывала Митаке, как дела у Тэчи. На четвертый день Митака улыбнулся.  
  
— Капитан, — спросил он, — могу я задать вам деликатный вопрос?  
— Ну? — Фазма подняла бровь. 

Митака наклонился ближе:  
— Как тебе удается приходить сразу, как только уходит Хакс? Ты поставила нашему генералу трекер?  
— Совпадение, — ухмыльнулась Фазма и подмигнула. Митака подумал, что лучше не переспрашивать. 

В-третьих, во время своего отдыха Митака иногда мог проснуться и обнаружить, что в комнате он не один. Впервые это случилось, когда Фазма пыталась снять броню как можно тише. Он притворился спящим, но лязг и тихое проклятие заставили его улыбнуться, и Фазма, смеясь, толкнула его, чтобы освободить себе место на узкой койке. Она ненадолго осталась этой ночью, а потом и в две следующие. На четвертую ночь его разбудил Тэчи. — Тебя не должно быть здесь! — Митака сел. — Как ты вошёл? Взломал систему безопасности?  
— Нет, — Тэчи снял зажим около шеи и высвободил волосы. — Я попросил у Фазмы твой ключ. Она сказала, что очень занята, Хакс поручил ей сделать полный обзор учебной программы. Я подумал, что, возможно, тебе одиноко, поэтому пришел составить компанию. 

Митака встал, взял Тэчи за руку и потянул к двери.  
  
— Если генерал узнает, он…  
— …не узнает, — прервал его Тэчи. — Я дождался, когда к нему в комнату пришёл Кайло Рен. Он будет слишком занят, чтобы следить за мной как следует, по крайней мере час. К тому же я сделал переадресацию входящих сообщений на твой комм, так что если он меня позовёт, я услышу. 

Митаку это не убедило.  
  
— Это слишком рискованно. Если он узнает, что я не подчинился, то переведёт меня в какую-нибудь ситхом забытую адскую дыру, а тебя… 

Панель комма завибрировала и замигала. Тэчи шикнул на Митаку и нажал кнопку принятия вызова.  
  
— Ты здесь, Брен?  
— Конечно, Брендол.  
— Извини, что не увиделись этим вечером. День прошёл успешно?  
— Да, спасибо, — Тэчи ухмыльнулся Митаке, который закрыл лицо руками и покачал головой. — Я могу зайти пожелать спокойной ночи, если ты не занят.  
— Нет! — в голосе Хакса проскользнула… паника? — У меня тут, эм, кое-что важное, и потом я хотел лечь пораньше. Увидимся перед завтраком. Спокойной ночи, Брен.  
— Спокойной ночи, Брендол. 

Тэчи завершил вызов и засмеялся. Он сел на койку Митаки.   
  
— У меня есть идея насчет твоего наказания. 

Эту идею Тэчи подал бесцеремонный и забавный комментарий Рена. Однажды Тэчи перебил своего брата в присутствии магистра и после переживал из-за того, что был отчитан перед существом в балахоне и маске. Рен заметил, что он удивился тому, как Хакс позволил жить своему брату. Ведь тот опозорил имя семьи, попав в плен и подчинившись примитивному военачальнику, которого впоследствии не смог убить, а затем принял низкое положение техработника с почетным званием не лучше раба. Сначала слова Рена уязвили, но Тэчи подавил гнев, только нарочито громко перетащил инструменты к неисправной панели дисплея, на которую указал Хакс, и спрятал свое хмурое, покрасневшее лицо, отвернувшись к работе. Но, соединяя разорванные провода и очищая поврежденные контакты, он слушал речь Хакса о том, что это временная мера, так как Брен еще не готов к званию, достойному Хаксов. И тогда у него созрел план…  
  
— Ох, — Митака сел рядом с Тэчи, — будет больно?  
— Не знаю. Мой брат счёл бы это унизительным. Как думаешь, что самое худшее из того, что может случиться с Хаксом?  
— Смерть? — пожал плечами Митака. — Ужасная боль и смерть.  
— Кроме этого, — Тэчи взял Митаку за руку и посмотрел ему в лицо. Тот выглядел озадаченно. — Быть подчинённым. Если бы мой брат должен был проявить почтение к кому-то рангом ниже, он бы подавился собственным негодованием.  
— Ты хочешь понизить меня? — Митака вздохнул и отдёрнул руку.  
— Что? Н-нет! — Тэчи поиграл с полой своего кителя, глядя в пол.  
— Что тогда? 

Тэчи вздохнул и встал.  
  
— Это была плохая идея. Я должен идти, как ты и cказал.  


Митака поймал Тэчи за руку прежде, чем тот достиг двери.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне. 

Похоже, что в принятии решения участвовало все тело Тэчи. Он качнулся в одну сторону, затем в другую, наконец обнял Митаку за плечи и прижал к себе.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не сердись.  
— Я не могу этого обещать, Тэчи.  
— Хорошо, скажи, что простишь меня, если я облажаюсь.  
— Я прощу тебя. 

Митака приобнял его за талию. Тэчи вздохнул и сглотнул.  
  
— Я подумал, что могу попросить тебя стать моим ра… присл… эм… помощником, на время? 

Митака опустил лоб на плечо Тэчи и сильнее сжал его талию.   
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я, лейтенант Первого ордена, находился в подчинении у почетного энсина технической службы?  
— Да. 

Митака улыбнулся.  
  
— Генералу Хаксу это понравится.


	5. Воссоединение

Тэчи остался с Митакой, чтобы обсудить подробности его искупления, после чего ушёл, чтобы сделать вид, что он проснулся в своей постели, а заодно обдумать, как преподнести брату свою идею. Митака лежал без сна, пытаясь угадать, как генерал воспримет предложение Тэчи. Фазма даже не добралась до своих комнат, полежать с пару часов в кровати было бы роскошью. Хакс спал, неподвижный Рен ровно дышал рядом с ним. 

Хакс зашёл к Тэчи после того, как тихо выскользнул из постели, принял душ и надел свежую униформу — всё это не будя Рена. Он улыбнулся, когда Рен вздохнул и потянулся — это вызвало желание поцеловать спящего в щёку, но Хакс передумал и тихо вышел. Лежащий в постели Рен, притворявшийся спящим, улыбнулся. 

Когда Хакс вошёл, Тэчи был одет наполовину.   
  
— Доброе утро, Брен. Ты… ты спал? 

Тэчи кивнул и ответил, натягивая китель, из-за чего его слова звучали глуше.  
  
— Я не мог заснуть четыре часа, удалось почти перед подъёмом. Прости. 

Генерал улыбнулся.  
  
— Но ты готов к исполнению долга? Конечно, ты же Брен Хакс. 

Тэчи прикусил губу, опустил голову и заколол волосы на затылке.   
  
— Да. Я могу поговорить с тобой позже? — Тэчи взглянул на брата. — О наказании Митаки?  
— Скажи сейчас, если ты уже что-то решил. 

Хакс использовал комм-панель Тэчи, чтобы приказать дроиду принести каф и синтетик, а затем сел на небольшой диван, такой же, как и в его комнате. Тэчи опустился рядом с ним на самый край и развернулся так, что они почти соприкасались коленями. Он подождал, пока щебечущий дроид поставит завтрак на стол и укатится обратно.  
  
— Я хочу унизить Митаку за то, что он сделал.  
— Ох? — Хакс поднял брови. — Теперь понимаешь? 

Тэчи кивнул.  
  
— Да. Он отнял у меня возможность отом… восстановить справедливость. Я выглядел слабаком. Теперь слабаком должен быть он.  
— В самом деле… Что ты задумал? — Хакс мягко засмеялся. — У нас в Первом ордене не принята публичная порка, но…  
— Нет! — поморщился Тэчи. — Ничего жесткого. Даже не понижение.  
— Что тогда? — спросил Хакс, удивлённо подняв брови.  
— Я хочу, чтобы он был моим слугой до тех пор, пока не поймет, что его место _под_ Бреном Хаксом. Не важно, какого он звания, моё имя значит больше. 

Хакс отставил свой каф и нахмурился.  
  
— Брен, я приказал лейтенанту Митаке больше не контактировать с тобой. Он не может быть твоим слугой.  
— Тогда как я смогу сделать его наказание эффективным? Нет смысла заставлять его унижаться перед кем-то кроме меня, — в голосе Тэчи проскользнула нервозность, и он отвернулся, завозившись с упаковкой синтетика. — _Ситх_ бы тебя побрал, Брендол! Ты обещал, что я смогу наказать Митаку _как захочу_! Мне нужно это! 

Тэчи всё ещё сидел, отвернувшись от брата. Хакс вздохнул и положил руку на плечо Тэчи, неправильно поняв его легкую дрожь.  
  
— Тогда я учту это, — Хакс улыбнулся и сжал Тэчи в братских объятиях. — С возвращением, мой маленький Брен. Я скучал по тебе. 

Генерал поднялся на командную палубу в смешанных чувствах. Он наблюдал за работой Митаки, лицо молодого офицера не выражало ничего, кроме полной концентрации на служебных задачах. Другой офицер вызвал техническую поддержку, что-то было неисправно в блоке памяти, и два техника в серой форме прибыли вместе с инструментами. Митака держал голову опущенной, на техников он даже не взглянул. Хакс ухмыльнулся, когда младший техник спросил офицера, пробовали ли они включить и выключить. Затем старший показал, как изолировать и заменить неисправное устройство и восстановить данные из последней резервной копии. Хакс наблюдал, как техническая команда прогуливается мимо консоли Митаки, словно не замечая его существования. 

Митака почувствовал, как его пульс участился, когда он понял, что Тэчи появился на палубе. Он даже не видел и не слышал его голоса — только знал, что Тэчи близко, и это чувство было гораздо приятнее чем то, что он испытывал, когда генерал Хакс наблюдал за ним. Митака тщательно изучил показания энергетических шипов в нижних ракетных установках и направил всё своё внимание на системы вооружения. Он вникал в детали оружейных систем, пока не почувствовал, что перед ним прошёл Тэчи, и не услышал шипение закрывающихся дверей. Митака поднял голову и быстро положил в карман маленького космического паука из медной проволоки, который загадочным образом появился на его консоли. К счастью, внимание генерала Хакса было занято чем-то другим. 

К концу смены, когда генерал Хакс ушёл разбираться с неким инцидентом, связанным с Кайло Реном, по случайному совпадению появилась Фазма, чтобы оказать тихую моральную поддержку. Датапад Митаки пикнул, он провел по экрану, чтобы увидеть личное сообщение от генерала Брендола Хакса. Он украдкой открыл сообщение на случай, если оно от Тэчи, но бояться было нечего. Ни приветствия, ни подсказок. Обычный приказ. 

_«Явитесь в зал для брифинга по окончании альфа-смены.»_

Фазма прочитала сообщение через его плечо и промурлыкала рядом с ухом:  
— Хм-м, это насчёт твоего наказания. Тэчи сказал мне, что за завтраком подал генералу идею. Ты готов принять её?  
— А у меня есть выбор? — Митака взглянул Фазме в лицо. — Я только боюсь, что Тэчи провалится, изображая юного генерала, и меня повысят до капитана какой-нибудь внешней границы в самой жопе Галактики, прежде чем ты сможешь сказать, что я _погиб как герой_. 

Фазма боролась с желанием обнять его прямо на месте. Вместо этого она снова надела шлем, коротко кивнула, громко сообщила о безопасности систем связи в казармах и ушла. 

Сорок минут спустя Митака вошёл в зал для брифинга генерала Хакса. Он сел, размышляя, не лучше ли ждать стоя, поднялся и подумал, не следует ли вообще подождать в коридоре. Снаружи Митака задумался, правильно ли он понял смысл сообщения. Едва он собрался уйти, как услышал шаги в другом конце коридора. Митака остался, Хакс прошествовал мимо него с выражением полного неодобрения на лице и вошёл в зал, закрыв за собой дверь. Митака немного расслабился. Через три минуты пришёл Тэчи, мимоходом обнял Митаку и тоже исчез в зале для брифинга. Митака слышал их голоса, доносящиеся изнутри, Хакс говорил чётко и кратко, Тэчи ему подражал. В конце концов дверь открылась, Митака вошёл, встал навытяжку и отсалютовал.   
  
— Садитесь. 

Хакс даже не поднял головы, пока Митака опускался на стул. Тэчи сжимал край кителя и не сводил глаз со своих пальцев. Хакс наклонился к нему и постучал по руке.  
  
— Брен? Энсин Хакс? 

Тэчи посмотрела на брата и улыбнулся. Он сложил руки на коленях, и Хакс кивнул.   
  
— Энсин Хакс, ссылаясь на соответствующую правовую политику Первого ордена, убедил меня, что вас должно представлять независимое лицо. Энсин Хакс предлагает капитана Фазму в качестве подходящего стороннего свидетеля. Вы согласны с этой кандидатурой? 

Митака вытаращил глаза. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы не разозлить никого, и осмелился лишь на кивок и тихое _«да, сэр»_. 

Чтобы вызвать Фазму, Хакс использовал комм-панель перед собой. Они сидели молча, пока она не пришла, немного запыхавшаяся, и не заняла место на свободной стороне квадратного стола. Генерал Хакс улыбнулся брату.  
  
— Энсин Брен Хакс, пожалуйста, опишите свою жалобу на лейтенанта Митаку. 

Тэчи нахмурился и, избегая взгляда Митаки, посмотрел на Фазму. Та коротко кивнула ему.  
  
— Лейтенант Митака отнял у меня право отомстить тому, кто навредил мне. 

Генерал Хакс кивнул.  
  
— Лейтенант Митака, вы хотите это оспорить?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Митака, — я убил её, потому что…  
— Причина не имеет значения. 

Фазма постучала по столу костяшками пальцев.  
  
— Позвольте лейтенанту говорить, пожалуйста, генерал. 

Хакс впился взглядом в Фазму.  
  
— Очень хорошо. Продолжайте, лейтенант. 

Под столом Фазма сильно надавила ногой на стопу Митаки. Он пожал плечами, и давление ослабло.  
  
— Вы правы, сэр, это неважно. 

Генерал Хакс снова обратился к брату. Тэчи сел прямо и высоко поднял голову. Митака заметил, что генерал Хакс и энсин Хакс говорят теперь очень похоже, и поразился… ведь так мало времени прошло с тех пор, как он пожалел того слабака в медотсеке!  
  
— Энсин Хакс, озвучьте наказание, которое вы выбрали.  
— Генерал, лейтенант опорочил моё имя, действуя от моего лица. Он заслуживает такого же унижения. Я прошу, чтобы Митака стал моим личным ассистентом, а также подчинялся мне всё свободное от дежурства время, на срок… — Тэчи взглянул на Фазму, которая смотрела на Митаку, — … тридцать стандартных суток. 

Митака снова опустил голову и переплел пальцы.   
  
— Генерал, — вмешалась Фазма, — могу я переговорить с лейтенантом лично, минуту? 

Хакс кивнул, и Фазма встала, потянув Митаку из комнаты за локоть. В коридоре она обняла его за плечи и сказала:  
  
— Всё нормально, но тебе нужно изобразить возмущение. Когда я наступаю тебе на ногу, я хочу, чтобы ты действовал, как Рен. Спусти на него своего внутреннего Кайло. Сможешь?  
— Я могу попробовать, — Митака провёл ладонью по волосам, взъерошивая. Фазма пригладила их обратно. Митака вздохнул. — Ситх побери, он такой Хакс сейчас. Это пугает меня.  
— Он делает всё, чтобы получить то, что он хочет, Доф, — улыбнулась Фазма. — Он менял свое поведение, приспосабливаясь, в течение долгих лет. Возможно, он уже и не помнит, как быть самим собой. Если генерал узнает, он будет…  
— …в ярости. Я знаю.  
— Он будет впечатлён, — засмеялась Фазма, — и в ярости. 

Одно быстрое, обнадеживающее объятие — и они вернулись в зал. 

Митака сел и нахмурился. Фазма тянула время, неспешно усаживаясь на своё место, генерал Хакс раздражённо постучал по столу. Тэчи бросил взгляд на Митаку, но быстро вернулся к своей идеальной позе и посмотрел на брата, когда тот заговорил.  
  
— В ваше отсутствие мы с энсином Хаксом решили, что тридцати стандартных суток недостаточно, учитывая масштаб вашей провинности. Вы будете служить в качестве персонального слуги энсина в течение сорока пяти суток, начиная со следующей смены.  
— Сэр! — отреагировал Митака на резкое давление на ногу. — Это… — Давление усилилось до боли, и остаток фразы он прокричал: — Абсолютно неприемлемо! — Он резко отодвинул стул и встал, указывая на Тэчи. — Я лейтенант! Я не буду прислугой энсину, который в Первом ордене пять минут! 

Хакс уставился на него, открыв рот, а затем нахмурился.  
  
— Сядьте!  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Митака. — Я не приму такое унизительное наказание! Ситх побери, генерал, это разве суд? На каком основании? 

Митака играл свою роль прекрасно: помогли красные щеки, слезящиеся глаза и трясущиеся плечи, и генерал не мог сказать, напуган тот или разъярён. Митака ударил кулаками по столу, заставив Тэчи подпрыгнуть. Генерал Хакс вскочил на ноги, покрасневший и задыхающийся от гнева.  
  
— Возьмите себя в руки, лейтенант! Это приказ! 

Митака упал на стул, уткнулся лицом в руки и покачал головой, не осмеливаясь поднять взгляда. Он услышал, как Фазма встала, и почувствовал её руку на своём плече.   
  
— Генерал, — спокойный голос Фазмы отрезвлял, — увести лейтенанта, пока он не успокоится? 

Митака не поднял головы, чтобы увидеть реакцию генерала, но почувствовал, как его тянут за руку, и позволил Фазме вывести его из комнаты. Снаружи она ухмыльнулась, и он подавил нервный смех, вытирая лицо руками.  
  
— Фазма, это было ужасно. Он отправит меня на одну из пограничных застав, или вытолкнет в шлюз, или что-нибудь ещё. А может, всё сразу.  
— Нет, — Фазма погладила Митаку по щеке. — Он поверит, что наказание соответствует преступлению. Когда будешь говорить, представь, что я угрожала убить тебя. 

Митака кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох. 

Генерал Хакс ухмыльнулся, когда Фазма вернула лейтенанта в кресло и села. Митака опустил голову и беспокойно мял пальцами край формы.  
  
— Лейтенант Митака, в наказание за несоблюдение субординации следующие шестьдесят стандартных суток после завершения альфа-смены вы должны исполнять каждую прихоть энсина Хакса. Вы принимаете своё наказание? 

Митака кивнул, не поднимая глаз.  
  
— Скажите.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Энсин Хакс, это приемлемое возмещение ущерба вашей репутации, вызванного действиями лейтенанта? 

Тэчи взглянул на Митаку, а затем встретился взглядом с братом.  
  
— Да, генерал. 

Хакс повернулся к Фазме:  
— Капитан, вы удовлетворены процедурой?  
— Да, генерал.  
— Очень хорошо, — ответил Хакс. — Ваше наказание начинается сегодня.  
— Почему бы и нет? — подхватил Тэчи. — Моя комната нуждается в уборке. 

Фазма подавила смех, а Хакс улыбнулся.  
  
— Действительно, почему бы и нет. Энсин, вы можете поручить лейтенанту всё, что захотите. 

Тэчи ухмыльнулся Митаке.  
  
— Уберите мою комнату. 

Митака быстро вышел. 

Фазма тоже ушла. Хакс мягко рассмеялся.  
  
— Брен, хорошо, что ты вернулся. Кажется, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь в своей новой жизни.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Тэчи и взял брата за руку. — Спасибо, что не отказался от меня. Ты… ты заставляешь меня гордиться тем, кто я есть. 

Хакс усмехнулся, встал и обнял брата. Тэчи подумал, что он не солгал. Хакс поцеловал Тэчи в щеку, а Тэчи сбил его фуражку, взъерошил короткие волосы и засмеялся.  
  
— Эй! Я всё ещё твой генерал! Будь добр, прояви хоть каплю уважения! Поужинаем у меня после бета-смены? Обещаю, никакого синтетика. Я хочу отметить возвращение брата. 

Тэчи согласился, потом соврал, что ему нужно продолжать учиться новым технологиям на борту «Финализатора», поэтому нужно спешить. Они отсалютовали друг другу за дверями брифинг-зала, Хакс вернулся на командную палубу, где Фазма ждала его с докладом об обзоре программы восстановления, а Тэчи пошел в свою комнату. Там он обнаружил Митаку, сидящего на диване.  
  
— Ой! — Митака вскочил на ноги, а потом расслабился. — Я на мгновение подумал, что генерал пришёл меня проверить. У тебя хорошая комната, аккуратная. Ты взломал служебного дроида? 

Тэчи засмеялся и начал снимать униформу — китель, сапоги, брюки. Митака пробормотал _"Подожди!"_ и принёс пижаму. Тэчи взял её и нахмурился.   
  
— Доф, тебе не нужно ничего для меня делать. Я не жду, что ты будешь моим слугой. Могу приказать что-нибудь пару раз, когда брат рядом, но… — Тэчи натянул пижамные штаны, затем стал надевать кофту, и шорох ткани слегка заглушил его слова, — я хотел видеться с тобой не таясь, — голова Тэчи показалась из горловины, и он тряхнул волосами. — Я соскучился.  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Тэчи, — Митака позволил себе коснуться его губ. — Или это Брен Хакс сейчас? Ты был так похож на своего брата, я даже слегка испугался. 

Лицо Тэчи вытянулось.  
  
— Мой брат хочет, чтобы я был Бреном, ты же предпочитаешь Тэчи. Я могу быть обоими, только не одновременно. 

Митака убрал непослушную прядь волос Тэчи за ухо.  
  
— Да, но кем ты сам хочешь быть? Кто ты на самом деле?  
— Эм, — пробормотал Тэчи, застегивая манжеты, — я не знаю. 

Митака взял Тэчи за руку, чтобы тот перестал теребить ткань, Тэчи отпустил рукав и обнял его за плечи. Митака обнял его в ответ, скользнув руками чуть выше талии и прислонившись щекой к плечу Тэчи. Тот поцеловал Митаку в висок и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Доф, я не знаю, кто я, но хочу, чтобы ты помог мне определиться. 

Митака улыбнулся, поднял голову и нежно поцеловал Тэчи в губы.  
  
— Помогу всем, чем смогу, только попроси. Ты мой друг. Мы можем оттолкнуться от этого и разобраться позже.


	6. Сдерживание

Митаку и Тэчи затянула бытовая рутина, из-за чего Фазма начала шутить, что пора бы им обручиться. Митака отмахивался от ее комментариев, отвечая, что, возможно, это им с Фазмой пора подать запрос на общие апартаменты и прояснить свои отношения.   
  
— У меня репутация самодостаточного командира, которую надо поддерживать. Если штурмовики узнают, что я привязана к самому тощему офицеру, она мне житья не дадут. 

Митака нахмурился, но в душе почувствовал восторг от признания Фазмой этой привязанности к нему.  
  
— Я не достиг высокого уровня подготовки, признаю, но _тощий_? — он похлопал себя по животу. Фазма воспользовалась просьбой о подтверждении физических данных Митаки, чтобы освободить его от одежды. 

Позже Митака отдыхал, положив голову на плечо Фазмы, обнимая одной рукой так, что её грудь касалась его предплечья. Она потянулась и зевнула. Митака поднял голову, улыбнулся, поцеловал её в шею и погладил большим пальцем соски, наблюдая, как они твердеют. Фазма засмеялась.  
  
— У нас нет времени. Остановись, пока мы не опоздали.  
— Времени для чего? — Митака прижал руку к груди Фазмы и поцеловал торчащий сосок, прежде чем спуститься ниже и поцеловать её живот. — Я остановлюсь, если хочешь, но это не затянется надолго. 

Фазма начала смену с улыбки. 

Тэчи посмеялся над красным лицом Митаки, когда лейтенант вошёл в его комнату.   
  
— Фазма разрешила остаться на всю ночь?  
— Этим утром она сказала, что _привязана_ ко мне. 

Митака ухмыльнулся. Тэчи обнял его и мягко фыркнул, когда Митака попытался отстраниться.   
  
— Ты не задержался, чтобы воспользоваться её освежителем, да?  
— Да, она торопилась на дежурство. Могу я воспользоваться твоим?  
— Конечно, и попроси третий режим. Я перепрограммировал его этой ночью. 

Митака сделал, как сказал Тэчи. Он стряхнул с себя китель и брюки, остальные вещи бросил в лоток для белья Тэчи, голым вошел в очиститель и попросил режим номер три. Митака вскрикнул от удивления, засмеялся, а потом застонал. Он был готов поклясться, что режим струями воды рисует узоры на его коже. Пришлось немного приподняться на пальцах, чтобы компенсировать тот дюйм роста, который он уступал Тэчи, и наконец позволить запрограммированному освежителю позаботиться о себе. 

Когда он вышел из гигиенического блока, завернутый в полотенце, Тэчи ждал его.  
  
— Тебе понравился режим три?  
— О, он удивительно бодрящий.  
— Я подумал, что тебе это нужно.  
— Ты должен запрограммировать освежитель Фазмы так же. Спорим, она… нет, не стоит. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы она положилась на меня. 

Тэчи хихикнул. Митака нахмурился.  
  
— Всё… нормально?  
— Что? — Тэчи предложил Митаке каф с подноса, который принес обслуживающий дроид. — Что именно нормально? 

Митака взял каф и руку Тэчи, подвел его к дивану и усадил.   
  
— Прошло больше сорока суток, я практически живу у тебя, за исключением тех дней, когда Фазма разрешает мне остаться у неё. Это нормально?  
— Мне нравится, когда ты здесь, — Тэчи выглядел обеспокоенным. — Хочешь проводить больше времени в своей комнате? Я не заставляю тебя оставаться со мной, если ты желаешь быть в другом месте. Мои кошмары почти прекратились.  
— Это не то, что я хотел сказать, — Митака сжал руку Тэчи. — Я имею в виду, нормально ли, что я исчезаю… чтобы побыть с Фазмой? Ты… не против? 

Тэчи покачал головой.  
  
— Почему я должен возражать? Ты любишь Фазму, она присматривает за тобой. Она тоже тебя любит, даже если никогда этого не скажет, — Тэчи погладил колено Митаки. — Почему я должен возражать? Мне нравится Фазма. И если вам нравится трахаться друг с другом… 

Митака выглядел так, словно ему было неудобно. Тэчи нахмурился.  
  
— Что-то не так? Я что-то сделал? Ситх побери, мой брат знает? 

Дофельд посмеялся над вспышкой Тэчи.  
  
— Нет-нет, клянусь, мы были осторожны. Генерал, эм, не знает о наших отношениях. Нет, я имел в виду… Ох, это глупо. Не бери в голову. 

Митака встал, чтобы одеться. Тэчи следил за ним взглядом, пока тот не ушёл в спальню. Их спальню. Брови Тэчи поднялись, и он тихо выдохнул: _"О-о-о-о-о"_. Он встал и пошёл в комнату, где Митака стоял в чистом нижнем белье, приглаживая руками волосы.  
  
— Доф?  
— Что?  
— Должен ли я ревновать? 

Митака повернулся к нему, и Тэчи уставился на участок пола между ними.  
  
— Тебя к Фазме и сексуальным штучкам? Нет. Я не ревнив. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Доф, я люблю тебя. Я так думаю. Трудно сказать, потому что обычно это значит, что кто-то хочет с тобой трахаться, а я нет. Блять. Я не трахаюсь. 

Митака сделал два шага вперед. Одна рука легла на плечо Тэчи, другая держала его за подбородок, пока он мягко целовал его.  
  
— Это для меня ново, — признался Митака. — Я никогда не чувствовал себя так с теми, с кем не трахался, но ты… ты… Я хочу быть с тобой. Не так, как с Фазмой, это другое. Я чувствую то же самое, но… без настойчивости. Это похоже на тепло без жара. Что-нибудь из того, что я говорю, имеет смысл? Я бы предложил тебе секс, если бы ты хотел, но ты не хочешь, и это нормально. 

Тэчи поцеловал Митаку в ответ, положив ладонь ему на затылок.  
  
— Я хочу быть с тобой, Доф. Ты можешь идти к Фазме, и я не буду возражать, но обещай, что вернешься ко мне. 

Митака прильнул к Тэчи и уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Его приглушенный голос слегка дрожал.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Тэчи. У нас обоих дежурство в десять, — Митака поднял голову и улыбнулся. — Твой брат будет сильно возражать? Думаю, он меня ненавидит. 

Тэчи поцеловал Митаку снова.  
  
— Ему не нужно знать. 

Хакс гордился тем, что был в курсе всех важных событий, происходивших на «Финализаторе». Он наблюдал, как Митака возвращается с дельта-смены, с удовольствием отмечая его усталость, и сделал вывод, что Брен к нему беспощаден. Хакс решил поздравить Брена в следующий раз, когда они встретятся на обеде, но стоит предупредить его, что лейтенант всё-таки нужен ему на смене работоспособным. На командной палубе было спокойно. Последние несколько дней они провели в стычках с неэффективными, коррумпированными планетарными правительствами, которые отчаянно цеплялись за любую возможность, лишь бы сдаваться Первому ордену. Всё изменится, ухмыльнулся Хакс, как только «Старкиллер» заработает. Нервно улыбаясь, Хакс пару раз коснулся экрана датапада и отправил Брену сообщение с приглашением пообедать вместе после бета-смены. 

В конце альфа-смены Митака сдал пост одному из способных старших офицеров, отдал честь Хаксу и покинул командную палубу. Митака прошёл мимо одетой в тёмное фигуры, стараясь не спешить, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Фигура повернула скрытое маской лицо и остановилась на секунду, прежде чем продолжить путь к Хаксу. Уже выходя из помещения, Митака услышал нарочито громкий голос генерала.  
  
— Магистр Рен, надеюсь вы прерываете меня из-за чего-то жизненно важного. 

Митака не стал задерживаться, чтобы узнать, что забыл Рен на командной палубе. Он отправился в комнату Тэчи через столовую, чтобы забрать поднос с синтетиком и кафом — для любого случайного наблюдателя было бы ясно, что он собирает еду для энсина Хакса. Когда он вошел в комнату Тэчи, то был удивлен.  
  
— Фазма? 

Она подняла глаза. Без брони, она лежала на диване, держа голову Тэчи в твердом, но контролируемом захвате.  
  
— Доф! О, ты принес каф. 

Капитан отпустила Тэчи, и он медленно сполз на пол, потирая шею. Фазма глотнула теплой горькой жидкости и закрыла глаза. Митака помог Тэчи встать.  
  
— Что происходит? 

Тэчи, разгоряченный и запыхавшийся, обнял Митаку.  
  
— Мне нужна базовая боевая подготовка. Брендол сказал Фазме позаботиться об этом. Лично. Так что она обучает меня рукопашному бою. Но я постоянно проигрываю. 

Фазма фыркнула.  
  
— Понятия не имею, почему ты до сих пор жив. 

Лицо Тэчи вытянулось.  
  
— Я _правда_ хорош в том, чтобы затеряться на заднем плане. 

Пойти в тренировочный зал вместе с Митакой было идеей Фазмы. Она сказала, так будет легче показывать техники и практиковаться. Тэчи согласился, у него было достаточно времени перед бета-сменой, поэтому Митака взял тренировочные костюмы для них обоих. Они переоделись, Митака аккуратно повесил их униформу и стал рассматривать сапоги, отмечая про себя потертости, чтобы отполировать их позже. Наблюдавшая за ним Фазма шепнула:  
_— Тебе нравится заботиться о Тэчи, не так ли?_

Митака промурлыкал в ответ:  
_— Я люблю его. Нам нужно об этом поговорить?_

Фазма кивнула:  
_— Позже._

***

После визита Рена на командную палубу, в ходе которого он грубо настаивал на приватном разговоре, Хакс под новым углом наблюдал за происходящим на «Финализаторе» через систему безопасности. Он размышлял о словах Рена и увидел то, что боялся увидеть. 

Митака вошёл в комнату Брена с подносом. Хорошо. 

Митака вышел из комнаты Брена, оглянулся по сторонам и исчез из виду, чтобы появиться в поле зрения другой камеры по пути в комнату Фазмы. Митака вышел от нее через пять часов, сверкающая хромом рука затащила его назад в дверной проем, и светлые волосы скрыли то, что было похоже на прощальный поцелуй. Лейтенант определенно выглядел самодовольным, пока Хакс шпионил за ним по пути к комнате Брена. Это хорошо? Хакс пока не решил. Ему не нравилась мысль о том, что Фазма и Митака вместе, он не мог сказать почему, но отвращение сдавило горло. Зато это значило, что Митака не пытался помешать их воссоединению с Бреном. 

Брен. Хакс улыбнулся и проверил сигнал его трекера. Он был в спортзале на офицерской палубе. Хакс одобрял это, наверное, Брен тренировался с Фазмой. Возможно, думал генерал, если бы он перевёл Митаку куда-нибудь, Фазма увидела бы выгоду отношений с Бреном. Он позволил себе на мгновение представить, что они основали бы новую династию Первого ордена. С помощью датапада Хакс включил просмотр камер безопасности спортзала и с едва скрываемым восторгом наблюдал, как Брен под руководством Фазмы отразил слабый удар Митаки, сделал подсечку и, когда лейтенант упал на маты, скрутил ему руки за спиной. 

Хакс почувствовал, как краснеет его лицо, когда увидел, как Брен помогает Митаке подняться, обнимает его и целует в щёку, а Фазма улыбается позади них, а затем показывает следующий приём. Он отправил сообщение, сердито выдавливая на экране слова для Кайло Рена: 

_«Кажется, ты был прав. Приходи в мою комнату после бета-смены»._

Через пару минут появился ответ: __

_«Не хочу участвовать в вашей маленькой семейной драме»._

Хакс вздохнул и активировал поиск трекера магистра. Он мог бы убедить Кайло Рена лично. 

Рен пребывал в состоянии, которое с натяжкой можно было назвать «хорошим настроением». Хакс задался вопросом, не влияет ли на это его собственное смущение.  
— Генерал, почему вы здесь?  
— Рен, ты знаешь, зачем я пришёл. Прекрати играть со мной. 

Рен усмехнулся.  
  
— Тебе ведь нравятся наши игры. 

Хакс вздохнул.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Мой брат, мой капитан и мой лейтенант манипулировали мной посредством лжи и диверсий. Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы убедить брата сознаться.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я помог? — Рен посмотрел на Хакса и покачал головой. — Неуважение брата причиняет тебе боль, так? Насколько хуже станет ситуация, если мне силой придётся доставать информацию из его маленькой головы? Нет, — Рен стоял лицом к Хаксу, — лучше выбрось его в шлюз или… ха.  
— Что? Или что?! — Хакс дрожал от гнева.  
— Или найди ему такое занятие на корабле, в котором ценятся подобные навыки. Ты злишься на то, что брат манипулировал _тобой_ , что он такой же бесчестный и эгоистичный, как любой другой Хакс в галактике. Ты мог бы гордиться им за такое достижение, если бы взглянул на всё это объективно. 

Хакс сжал кулаки так сильно, что ногти впились в ладони.  
  
— Так ты поможешь мне? Всё, о чём я прошу: твоё присутствие. Сделай вид, что тебя на самом деле там нет. Ты же хорош в этом.  
— Хм, — задумался Рен. Хакс разозлился.  
— Будет настоящая еда, не синтетик. Я пригласил Брена на ужин. 

Рен фыркнул и подошёл к генералу.   
  
— Сражение за семейным ужином. Так… традиционно, — Рен навис над ним, погладил щёку пальцем в перчатке, наклонился и поцеловал в губы. — Ни за что такое не пропущу. 

Хакс отстранился и взглянул на Рена.  
  
— Иди в задницу.  
— Тебе нравится моя задница. Я должен принести вино? Цветы для хозяина?  
— Заткнись.  
— Заткни меня.  
— Следуй моим указаниям, и я закончу то, что сейчас начал. После бета-смены. 

Рен раздраженно закатил глаза — когда Хакс разгладил шинель, развернулся на каблуках и вышел, — а после рассмеялся, протягивая фуражку вернувшемуся за ней генералу. 

В спортивном зале Фазма дала Тэчи и Митаке десять минут отдыха. Тэчи лежал на матах, волосы прилипли ко лбу, грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию. Митака сидел на скамье рядом с Фазмой.   
  
— Как думаешь, Тэчи хватит? — Митака рассмеялся. — Полагаю, нужно было отправить его передохнуть.  
— Ещё один подход, — ответила Фазма. — Тогда я позволю тебе отправить его домой, чтобы вылечить ещё лучше, чем раньше. 

С пола до них донёсся хриплый голос Тэчи:  
— Дартовы яйца, я всё. Везде болит.  
— Ой, бедняжка, — съехидничала Фазма. — Хочешь, поцелую там, где болит? 

Тэчи засмеялся и встал на колени.  
  
— Начни с моей задницы. 

Фазма толкнула Тэчи и придавила к полу, как до этого показывала на Митаке. Тот рассмеялся от озорной улыбки Фазмы. В одной руке она держала руки Тэчи, другой подцепила пояс и спустила тренировочные штаны вниз.  
  
— Поцеловать твою задницу? Тебе понравится?  
— Стоп! 

Митака приземлился на коврик рядом с Тэчи.  
  
— Фазма, остановись. Отпусти. Пожалуйста. 

Фазма отодвинулась в сторону. Митака помог Тэчи сесть и крепко обнял его. Дыхание его было тихим и быстрым, глаза плотно закрыты, он мелко дрожал.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Тэчи? Ты с нами. Ты в безопасности. 

Тэчи хныкал, но постепенно успокаивался, а его плечи немного расслабились, пока Митака мурлыкал ему на ухо какие-то слова. Фазма присела рядом с ними.  
  
— Что случилось, Тэчи? — конечно, она знала, она видела, как в таком же состоянии возвращались штурмовики после битвы. — Всё в порядке, не отвечай, если не хочешь. 

Фазма наклонилась и обняла своими длинными руками обоих. Через несколько минут Тэчи глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
— Тогда поднимайтесь. 

Фазма помогла Митаке привести Тэчи в вертикальное положение. Он поправил одежду и убрал волосы с лица. Фазма протянула руку, но отдернула её прежде, чем коснулась Тэчи.  
  
— Извини, я не знала, что ты… Прости.  
— Всё нормально. Я в порядке. Ты можешь… эм… если я сдерживаюсь, как сейчас. Можешь дотронуться. 

Он протянул руку, и Фазма затянула его в объятия, Митака и Тэчи держали её за талию, а она стиснула их плечи. Так они и стояли втроём в молчании посреди зала примерно минуту, пока Тэчи не сморщил нос.  
  
— Нам всем нужно посетить освежитель. 

Хакс нахмурился, наблюдая за камерами безопасности спортзала. Он видел, как его брат, держась за Фазму и Митаку, целует каждого из них, забирает вещи и идёт к двери. К тому моменту, как он переключился на камеру коридора, в левой руке Митака держал вещи Брена, а в правой руку Брена. Фазма шла немного впереди, и по её сигналу Брен и Митака разделились. Хакс увидел пару патрулирующих коридоры штурмовиков, которые отсалютовали Фазме и продолжили движение. Он закрыл канал безопасности. Он увидел достаточно. 

Митака сопроводил Тэчи обратно в комнату и нашёл чистую одежду, пока тот мылся в освежителе. Это был почти конец бета-смены, и Тэчи знал, что лучше не раздражать брата с его любовью к пунктуальности.  
  
— Ты будешь здесь, когда я вернусь? — спросил Тэчи, натягивая чистую рубашку через голову. — Ситх побери, завтра будет болеть ещё сильнее. Твоя девушка жестока.  
— Согласен, — засмеялся Митака. — Я собирался увидеться с Фазмой, пока ты будешь с братом. Нам надо кое-что обсудить.  
— Кое-что? — приуныл Тэчи. — Случайно не разговор в духе _«нам надо поговорить»_? Вы расстаётесь?  
— Не думай так. Я сказал ей, я люблю тебя, а она не врезала мне, полагаю, всё нормально. 

Тэчи уставился на него, смутившись.  
  
— Почему она должна тебе врезать за то, что ты сказал, что любишь её?  
— Нет, — засмеялся Митака. — Я сказал ей, что люблю _тебя_ , Тэчи. 

Тэчи рассмеялся в ответ. Он обнял и поцеловал Митаку, пообещал не говорить ничего легкомысленного за семейным ужином и выскользнул в коридор. Митака воспользовался освежителем, оделся, убрался и пошёл поговорить с Фазмой. 

***

Служебные дроиды Хакса накрыли стол к ужину. На троих. Он улыбнулся, но в его улыбке не было ни капли удовлетворения. Брен прибыл точно вовремя и обнял брата. Хакс указал на стол.  
  
— Садись на любое место, скоро принесут ужин. Налей вина, если хочешь, оно местное, с нашего последнего завоевания. Неплохое. 

Брен сделал, как сказал Хакс.  
  
— Придёт ещё один гость, Брендол? 

Прежде чем Хакс ответил, дверь открылась, вошёл Рен, сел за стол и со щелчком и шипением снял маску. Брен уставился на него, страх сгустился в воздухе, когда он вспомнил, как впервые встретился с Кайло Реном. Тот нахмурился.  
  
— Ох, расслабься, я здесь только ради еды. 

Он подвинул свой бокал к Брену, и тот наполнил его.  
  
— И, — продолжил Рен, — в качестве детектора лжи, если ты вдруг решишь соврать своему брату. Я могу это определить. 

Пришёл дроид с бледным мясом и зелёными листьями на подносе. Хакс расставил посуду и сел. Они ели молча. Когда Брен аккуратно положил столовые приборы на пустую тарелку, Хакс откинулся на стуле и уставился в его синие глаза.  
  
— Итак, брат. Расскажи мне о Митаке и Фазме.


	7. Резолюция

Брен уставился на брата, в этот момент ему казалось, что салат прожигает желудок.   
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Хакс встал, чтобы убрать со стола грязные тарелки и поставить чаши с острым тушёным мясом.   
  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — он сел и ткнул ложкой в сторону Брена. — Расскажи, когда ты впервые решил обмануть меня. 

Хакс медленно прожевал кусок мяса и проглотил. Рен поглощал еду с такой скоростью, будто голодал несколько дней. Брен ткнул вилкой в своё тушёное мясо, слово оно собиралось вылезти из чаши.  
  
— Обмануть тебя? — Брен выпрямился и посмотрел на Хакса. — В каком смысле? 

Хакс снова прожевал и проглотил. Сидящий напротив Рен потрепал ему волосы и рассмеялся.  
  
— Генерал, семейная вражда может подождать _до окончания_ ужина? 

Брен накладывал себе еду, он ел всё подряд, чтобы показать, что спокоен, хотя на самом деле его зверский аппетит уже сменился мучительным страхом. Рен наклонился и коснулся вилкой его чаши.  
  
— Ты будешь это доедать? Нет? 

Брен покачал головой и откинулся назад. Хакс неодобрительно нахмурился, а Рен вышел из-за стола вместе со своей дополнительной порцией и расположился на диване.  
  
— Ему не хватает манер, — Хакс буравил Брена взглядом. — Это твой последний шанс сказать мне, что происходит между тобой, Фазмой и Митакой. 

Брен вдохнул и откинулся назад.  
  
— Мы с Митакой подружились. Ничего больше. Фаз… 

Скучающий Рен подал голос с дивана:  
— Ложь. 

Хакс встал и активировал личную комм-панель.  
  
— Ещё один шанс? — Тэчи промолчал. — Нет? Очень хорошо, — Хакс наклонился к панели. — Охрана, пожалуйста, сопроводите лейтенанта Митаку и капитана Фазму в комнату генерала. Выполнять немедленно. 

У Тэчи пересохло во рту, а желудок сжался, когда он услышал из комма потрескивающее _«Да, сэр»_. 

***

Митака постучал, а затем зашёл в комнату Фазмы. Её броня всегда привлекала взгляд, она висела на своём привычном стенде как факсимиле владелицы, но молчала и не двигалась. Каким-то образом Фазма превратила её в нечто живое, величественное и внушающее страх. Шлема не было на месте. Фазма засмеялась и подняла его повыше.  
  
— Эй, мои глаза здесь. 

Она подошла и повесила шлем куда следовало, после чего сняла тканевые перчатки. Митака восхитился обеими фигурами и глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Итак. Нам надо поговорить.  
— Да. 

Фазма опустилась на диван и погладила место рядом с собой. Митака принял приглашение и сел.   
  
— Я не ожидал такого, — сказал Митака. — Не хочу выбирать между вами. 

Фазма улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
  
— Я тоже этого не хочу. Я… я провела некоторое время с Тэчи, генерал это поощрял, — она подняла брови. — Уверена, ты можешь себе представить почему. 

Митака прикрыл рот, чтобы сдержать смех.  
  
— Он хочет, чтобы ты стала его невесткой? 

Фазма пожала плечами.  
  
— Но Тэчи не заинтересован. Я немного подтолкнула его и узнала, что он не хочет трахать тебя, о-о-о-о, — Фазма вздохнула. — А ты… ты хочешь его трахнуть?  
— Нет! — Митака покачал головой. — Если бы он предложил, я бы подумал, но… нет. Он этого не делает, и я никогда не попрошу сам. — Митака нахмурился. — Погоди, а _ты_ предлагала? Ты приглашала его сюда, хм, отполировать твою броню? 

Фазма ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Он выдал несколько вариантов «нет, спасибо» и избегал меня целый день. 

Митака рассмеялся.  
  
— Бедный Тэчи! Так о чём нам надо поговорить? — он нахмурился, глядя на Фазму. — Ты… ты согласна с тем, что моя дружба с Тэчи не повлияет на наши отношения?  
— Конечно повлияет, — возразила Фазма. — Разумеется, Тэчи кое-что меняет.   
— Как? — Митака выглядел искренне смущённым. — Я твой, Тэчи это знает. Он не против, не ждёт от меня больше того, чем есть у него сейчас.  
— Но, — Фазма взяла Митаку за руку, — у него есть многое. Твоё уважение и привязанность, твоя любовь. Ты видишь его заменой, когда у меня нет времени ни на что большее, чем быстрый перепих?  
— Что? Нет! — Митака ответил недостаточно быстро. Фазма ухмыльнулась.  
— О, да. Ты хочешь разделить меня и Тэчи, мы для тебя разные. 

Это заставило Митаку сесть подальше и отвести взгляд, хотя руку он не убрал. Фазма потянулась и коснулась его подбородка. Он снова повернулся к ней, его лицо было грустным, и она улыбнулась.  
  
— Доф, всё в порядке. Мне нравится, когда Тэчи рядом, но… — она вздохнула. — Тебе не нужно разделять нас — как разные части твоей жизни. Поговори с ним. Узнай, чего он хочет.   
— Мы поговорим.  
— М-м-м, но только о тебе. А это касается не только твоих желаний. 

Митака нахмурился.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что я эгоист?  
— Немного, но да, — Фазма поджала губы и повела плечами. — Думаю, тебе нравится быть со мной и нравится быть с Тэчи, но мысль о том, чтобы поделиться нами друг с другом, приводит тебя в ужас. 

Это заставило Митаку вырвать руку и сесть прямо, чтобы запротестовать, но их прервали штурмовики: двое открыли дверь и вошли в комнату, ещё двое ждали в коридоре.  
  
— Капитан, лейтенант, вас сопроводят в комнату генерала. Генерал Хакс приказал нам… — солдат слегка скис. — Приношу извинения за вторжение. Мы будем ждать снаружи, пока вы… сделаете… что необходимо. 

Фазма поднялась, Митака встал рядом с ней.  
  
— Спасибо, DN-2265. Пожалуйста, передайте генералу Хаксу, что мы отказываемся от эскорта и прибудем сами. Вы свободны. 

Как только за штурмовиками закрылась дверь, Фазма и Митака переглянулись, вздохнули и поцеловались. Митака наблюдал, как она надевает свою броню.  
  
— Интересно, что такого рассказал Тэчи, что Хакс послал за нами охрану. Как думаешь, много он знает? 

Фазма казалась ещё выше и внушительнее, чем обычно, в своей броне.  
  
— Всё. 

Четверо штурмовиков слонялись без дела по коридору, и Фазма, после обмена претензиями и извинениями, позволила им идти следом и включиться в роль «сопровождения» только у апартаментов генерала. Когда дверь открылась, Фазма и Митака вошли внутрь и увидели Тэчи, сидящего напротив него Хакса и развалившегося на диване Рена.  
  
— Капитан, лейтенант, хорошо, что вы к нам присоединились, — Хакс не выглядел довольным. — Брен, расскажи ещё раз о твоих отношениях с этими двумя. 

Тэчи хмуро смотрел на столешницу перед собой.  
  
— Я сказал, что мы стали друзьями, и ничего больше.  
— Продолжает лгать, — Рен встал, уголки его губ приподнялись в легкой улыбке. — Я могу узнать правду для вас, генерал. Ожидать честности от этой маленькой крысы — пустая трата времени. 

Хакс кивнул. Рен подошёл к Тэчи, протянул руку и закрыл глаза. Тэчи откинул голову назад, лицо исказилось болью. Внезапно Митака прыгнул вперёд, оттолкнул Рена и отвёл руку назад, готовый ударить. На секунду магистр переключил внимание на кулак, который прошёл в считанных дюймах от его лица, и отклонил его от себя с помощью Силы. Митака беспомощно качнулся в воздухе, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, пока Рен смеялся, а Хакс кричал охране, чтобы лейтенанта отвели в комнату для допросов. 

Фазма шагнула вперёд, но едва она это сделала, как Рен парализовал её, лишив ещё и голоса. Двое штурмовиков подхватили Митаку под руки и вывели из комнаты, Фазма выглядела беспомощной, а Тэчи, удерживаемый Хаксом, кричал. Рен усмехнулся.  
  
— Я отпущу тебя, когда почувствую, что ты сдаешься, капитан. Ты видела, на что я способен. Не давай мне повода. 

Фазма заставила себя расслабиться, и Рен отпустил её так внезапно, что она упала на колени. Рен посмотрел в лицо Хаксу.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я допросил крысу? 

Хакс взглянул на лицо Тэчи, покрытое красными пятнами, и кивнул:  
— Полегче с ним. 

Рен фыркнул.   
  
— Почему? Он обманул тебя. А если в следующий раз он поднимет мятеж? Я вижу в нём это, генерал. Как ты часто мне напоминал, при всех его слабостях, он — Хакс. 

Рен согнул палец в манящем жесте, и Тэчи подошёл к нему, а затем последовал за ним прочь из комнаты. 

Хакс указал на сиденье.  
  
— Сядь. 

Фазма села и сняла шлем. Хакс смотрел ей в лицо несколько секунд.  
  
— Говори. Что вы с моим братом устроили ради лейтенанта? Это мятеж? Спишь и видишь, как выбрасываешь меня из шлюза «Финализатора», пока моя кровь закипает? Если да, то что вы планировали сделать с Кайло Реном? — Хакс изменил тактику в ответ на молчание Фазмы.  
— Прекрасно. Теперь это едва ли имеет значение. Рен вытянет информацию из моего брата. Митака просрочил повышение в звании. Я могу сделать его капитаном одного из старых эсминцев класса «Победа» и отправить защищать наши форпосты вместе с кучкой добровольцев и рядовыми, которые едва ли лучше пиратов. Лидер Сноук может решить твою судьбу, если твоя лояльность под сомнением.  
— Твой брат не виноват. Верни его назад, не пускай Рена в его голову. 

Хакс покачал головой.  
  
— Я должен узнать правду от него. И от тебя. 

Фазма вздохнула.  
  
— Ничего нет. Ни мятежа, ни заговора.  
— Но ты меня обманула. Почему?  
— Мы с Митакой… — Фазма прокрутила несколько фраз в голове, подбирая нужную. — Близки. Митака и твой брат подружились, и чем больше ты пытался их разделить, тем решительнее они старались остаться вместе. Это причина нашего обмана. 

Хакс нахмурился и сжал кулаки, ногти впились в ладони.  
  
— Ты говоришь, что всё это происходит потому, что мой брат хочет трахнуть Митаку? 

Фазма издала смешок и прикрыла рот.  
  
— О, ты не знаешь своего брата так хорошо, как думаешь, генерал! Ты спросил его, почему он манипулировал тобой?  
— Конечно! — свой ответ Хакс прокричал. — Конечно, я спросил его, и он мне солгал! 

Фазма вздохнула и откинулась назад, медленно покачав головой.   
  
— Ты действительно его слушал? Ты дал ему шанс быть _Тэчи_ , а не Бреном Хаксом, гордым носителем фамилии? 

Хакс наклонился вперёд, чтобы смотреть в глаза Фазме, и ударил по столу, подчёркивая свои слова.  
  
— Он Брен Хакс, мой брат. Его ждёт _повышение_ по службе в Первом ордене. 

Фазма открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но её прервал Кайло Рен, вошедший в комнату. Он сел рядом с Хаксом, взял чашку и наполнил её кафом из кувшина на столе.  
  
— Я оставил его спящим в комнате, под стражей, чтобы он не ушёл. Я обнаружил… — Рен содрогнулся от мыслей о некоторых эпизодах из прошлой жизни Тэчи. Ма-Ма была изобретательна и последовательна во всём, особенно в своей жестокости. — Я узнал, что он разыграл тебя не со зла, его мотивация была эгоистичной, — Рен ухмыльнулся. — Чего и следовало ожидать, потому что он Хакс. Чувства к брату ослепили тебя. 

Рен исследовал бутылку вина с какой-то очередной планеты, которую они завоевали, и с гримасой поставил её обратно, выбрав вместо вина каф. Он снова расположился на диване. Хакс обратился к Фазме с издевкой:  
— Твое звание защищает тебя от такого наказания, которое я придумал для Митаки. Но если лидер Сноук найдет какой-либо намек на предательство Первому ордену, он не колеблясь прикажет мне разобраться с тобой. Свободна. Оставайся в своей комнате под стражей. Я поручил им относиться к тебе с уважением, но следовать только моим приказам. 

Фазма ушла. Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— Тебе это нравится, да? 

Рен усмехнулся в ответ.  
  
— Пойди сделай что-нибудь полезное, пока я организую повышение Митаки. 

Рен встал, бухнул чашку на стол, потрепал Хакса по голове и ушёл. 

Митака откинулся на стуле для допроса, с зафиксированными головой, запястьями и лодыжками, ожидая самого худшего. Он задавался вопросом, будет это Рен или сам Хакс, который станет пытать его, пока он не сломается и не расскажет то, что они хотят услышать. Он прикидывал, достаточно ли его звания, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, или оно как раз настолько высокое, что его смерть послужит предостережением остальным. Он заставлял себя дышать ровно, сосредоточившись на ощущениях в мышцах, напрягая и расслабляя их от шеи до ног. Думал о том, какие истории из его уст удовлетворят генерала, и важно ли это, потому что Рен… 

Дверь открылась, но Митака не мог обернуться на звук, чтобы посмотреть, кто вошёл, и шаги приблизились. Раздался мягкий смех.  
  
— Думал, что можешь задеть меня, лейтенант? Ты жалок. 

Митака закрыл глаза и сглотнул. Может, если он внушит себе, что рядом никого нет, ничего и не произойдёт.   
  
— Я… эм… я извиняюсь за своё поведение. Я не должен был терять контроль.   
— Возможно, мне стоит придушить тебя снова. 

Рен вытянул руку, и Митака застонал от первого намёка на давление на горло. Но рука Рена скользнула от шеи к голове. Митака, неспособный пошевелиться, почувствовал покалывание, переросшее в боль. За секунду его мир побледнел. Внезапно чужое присутствие исчезло. Он вздрогнул, почти не понимая, что сказал Рен, выходя из комнаты: 

_«Как я и думал, ничего полезного там нет»._

Тэчи сидел на полу, уставившись на закрытую дверь. Она больше никогда не откроется для него. Он мог её перекодировать, но в этом не было никакого смысла. Двое штурмовиков снаружи давали понять, что такой вариант предусмотрен. Он думал быстро, это была знакомая ему деятельность. В его комнате имелась комм-панель. Тэчи знал, что система связи работает на нескольких уровнях. Сообщение между комнатами было наименее безопасным, но в офицерских каютах, как и у него, существовала возможность коммуникации за пределами жилой палубы. Он видел, как Хакс делал это в комнате, похожей на его собственную. 

Тэчи встал, вытащил инструменты из-под стола и включил блок связи. Сначала он позвонил Фазме и в комнату Митаки, и пока ждал ответа, снял верхнюю панель комма и осмотрел электронику внутри. Через несколько минут Фазма ответила:  
— Тэчи? Дофа повысят с дальнейшим переводом.  
— Ситх побери это все!  
— Ничего пока не предпринимай.  
— Хорошо. 

Тэчи деактивировал блок связи и уставился на схему. Он был знаком с соединениями, потому что чинил оборудование в казармах, но эта схема была немного другой. Он начал с соединений, в которых был уверен, отключал, проверял, переподключал, напевая в процессе. В конце концов он удостоверился, что нашёл необходимое — питание главного процессора и базы данных судна. Он откинулся на спинку стула, улыбнулся, вернул панель на место и включил свой новый, улучшенный коммуникационный блок. 

Его брат, решил Тэчи, не из тех, кто ставит сложные пароли. Если ему понадобится восстановить доступ к данным анализатора отпечатков пальцев или сканеру сетчатки, Брендол Хакс, вероятно, выберет то, что он никогда не забудет. Тэчи попробовал имя его питомца, имя матери, название родной планеты. Ничего. Он почувствовал, что компьютер смеётся над ним, когда снова увидел надпись: «Введите код безопасности». 

В отчаянии Тэчи уставился на экран и сжал кулаки. Сделал глубокий вдох и с шипением выдохнул.  
  
— Пусти меня, криффова штука, я Брендол Хакс, мать его, третий! 

Он рассмеялся. Конечно, это была пустая трата ещё одной попытки, прежде чем терминал будет заблокирован системой безопасности. Он медленно печатал одним пальцем, глядя на символы на экране: _«БрендолХакс3»_. 

Панель раскрыла меню, и Тэчи недоуменно улыбнулся. 

Сначала он поискал в последних сообщениях и нашёл новое назначение Митаки. Перед тем как отменить его, Тэчи остановился. Что, если Хакс тоже использовал комм сейчас? Он мог увидеть, что вдруг появляются сообщения от его имени. Поэтому Тэчи изучил параметры безопасности и выбрал один из них: _«Местоположение»_. 

Он нажал на экран, нашёл Фазму, зелёная точка мигала в её комнате. Митака, синяя точка, в крыле охраны. Хакс, зелёная точка рядом с красной — Кайло Реном. Тэчи хихикнул и отменил приказ о переводе Митаки. На мгновение он отвлекся на остальной персонал «Финализатора», но быстро вспомнил, что должен оставаться сосредоточенным. Хакс заметит отмену, как только посмотрит на свой комм, и, возможно, придумает ещё худшее наказание для них обоих. Тэчи задумчиво закусил губу. 

Основную защищённую базу данных было сложнее взломать, но это был шанс, который Тэчи решил использовать. Он заменил отпечаток пальца Хакса своим и удалил его файл со сканом сетчатки, заменив собственным сообщением _«ошибка!»_. Напоследок он сменил все пароли Хакса на _«1amTech!»_ и откинулся назад в ожидании того, что произойдет дальше. 

У него было достаточно времени, чтобы заснуть на стуле, прежде чем дверь открылась и ворвался Хакс с криками:  
— Ты, мелкий говнюк! Что ты сделал? 

Тэчи вздрогнул, вскочил на ноги и слегка покачнулся. Затем провёл обеими руками по волосам и сел обратно.  
  
— О чём ты говоришь, брат?  
— Ты! — глаза Хакса сверкали от гнева. Лицо Кайло Рена, который пришёл посмотреть на шоу, абсолютно ничего не выражало. Хакс ткнул пальцем в Тэчи.  
— Ты _что-то сделал_. Всему есть _предел_! 

Тэчи улыбнулся и отклонился назад.  
  
— Что бы там ни было, это наверняка сбой. Хочешь, я посмотрю, когда начнётся моя смена? 

Хакс дрожал от злости. Он повернулся к Рену.  
  
— Узнай, что он сделал, и заставь исправить. Делай всё, что считаешь нужным. 

Рен ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Нет.  
— Нет?! — Хакс почти кричал. Рен покачал головой.  
— Нет. Я больше не буду лезть в голову твоего брата. Разбирайся с этим сам.  
— Что?! — Хакс был поражён, а Рен потянулся и сжал его плечи. Руки Хакса, вытянутые вдоль тела, немного расслабились, и он упал в объятия Рена. Тэчи смущённо наблюдал, как Кайло прижимал Хакса очень близко и что-то мурлыкал ему на ухо. Тот удивлённо поднял голову, умерив своё раздражение на мгновение. Рен засмеялся.  
— Подумай об этом, генерал, у крысы может быть цель. 

Генерал опустился на диван, Рен ушёл, даже не взглянув на Тэчи. Хакс обхватил голову руками, запустил пальцы в волосы и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Это может стать концом. Брен, если кто-нибудь узнает, что ты заблокировал меня на моём собственном флагмане, я пропал. Мне конец. Это твоя месть? За то, что я не мог так долго найти тебя? 

Тэчи поднял брови.  
  
— Нет, это потому, что ты хочешь забрать у меня моих друзей. Ма-ма тоже так сделала: вместе со мной продали девушку-твилечку, и Ма-Ма заставила меня смотреть, как она умирает. Ты же хочешь, чтобы я увидел, как умирает Митака. Брендол, за что ты меня наказываешь? Ты спас меня только для того, чтобы заставить страдать?  
— Что, — выдавил Хакс, не поднимая головы, — что мне нужно сделать, чтобы вернуть мой корабль. 

Тэчи пожал плечами.   
  
— Всё просто: оставь Митаку лейтенантом здесь, со мной и Фазмой. Дай мне _слово Хакса_ , что ты не переведёшь его, пока он сам не попросит. 

Хакс поднял глаза, нахмурившись.  
  
— И это всё? Я уже приказал повысить и перевести Митаку. Я не могу это отменить.  
— Я уже всё исправил, — ответил Тэчи. — Тебе надо изменить пароль на что-то менее предсказуемое.   
— Хорошо, — Хакс поднял взгляд на Тэчи. — Даю тебе слово Хакса, что не переведу Митаку без его согласия. А теперь _верни мне мой ситхов корабль назад!_

Улыбаясь, Тэчи поднялся со стула, сел рядом с Хаксом и обнял его.  
  
— Конечно, брат. 

***

Тэчи сопровождал Фазму, которая шла освободить Митаку и помочь вернуться в комнату. Физически тот был невредим, но не хотел отказываться от их поддержки. Как только дверь открылась, Митака прильнул к Тэчи, и Фазма обняла их своими длинными руками. Она заговорила тихо и спокойно:  
— Тэчи, что ты сделал?  
— Я пообещал брату, как Хакс Хаксу, что никогда не расскажу.  
— Ой, — фыркнула Фазма. — Это плохо, а? 

Тэчи ухмыльнулся и поцеловал Митаку.  
  
— Ещё я получил новую работу. Ухожу из Технического корпуса по окончании тренировок. Я буду оснащён более похожими на человеческие оптическими приёмниками, которые работают лучше прежних, и начну обучаться шпионажу и саботажу. Видимо, это идея Рена. 

Фазма ухмыльнулась и погладила спину Тэчи.  
  
— Поздравляю! Ты станешь секретным, невоспетым героем Первого ордена, когда проникнешь в Сопротивление. 

Митака поднял голову и улыбнулся Тэчи.  
  
— Можешь остаться на «Финализаторе», пока идут тренировки? Тебе понадобится… э… кто-то, кто будет тебе помогать? Кто-то, кто знает протоколы безопасности? Ох! Твои новые глаза тоже будут голубыми? 

Тэчи поцеловал Митаку, затем Фазму.  
  
— Любой цвет, который тебе понравится.


End file.
